A Promising Future from the Past
by narukyuubimode
Summary: Naruto's transported away from the Fourth Great Ninja War back to the time of the Kyuubi attack. With his knowledge of the nearing future, will he be able to have his younger self repeat the trials while he changes his future for the better? Or will things only go wrong the second time around?
1. The Massive Change

**Narukyuubimode: Well this was fun to write. This is what happens when I run out of reading material.**

**Naruto: You just love to hurt me don't you?**

**Narukyuubimode: Nah, I just love to see you struggle. So are you going to do the disclaimer?**

**Naruto: *grumbles* narukyuubimode doesn't own Naruto or any characters in this story. This torture is purely her pass time and no character was harmed... You lie!**

**Narukyuubimode: Suck it up Naru-chan, you've been through worse.**

**Naruto: *side comment* That's up for debate.**

**narukyuubimode: Please enjoy! x x **

* * *

Chapter 1 - A Massive Change

He winced again as his wife's screams echoed throughout the secret chamber, laced with pain and tears. He gritted his teeth; his right hand held out towards his wife's exposed stomach, the seal completely visible and weakened but the strain. He hated this. He hated the fact that he couldn't hold his wife's hand while she screamed for relief. He hated the fact that every passing moment put the life of everyone in danger. His village, his friends, his wife, his soon-to-be son.

Minato had to hand it to the fox; it could put up one heck of a fight when it wanted. Every time his wife convulsed in agony, the fox attempted its escape. Only Minato's hold over the seal kept the beast at bay, but any longer and his chakra will deplete beyond quick recovery. He could practically feel the fox's angered grin as his hold weakened when his wife gave a horrid scream of pain.

_Come on Naruto,_ he begged his unborn son. _Just a little more_.

A new scream came into the world; a fresh wail that had every freeze in place, even the Kyuubi stopped his struggles as the new voice came into being. Minato felt his hand relax as the Sandaime's wife carried a soft bundle past him towards the exhausted Kushina. She was suffering badly but yet still managed a watery smile as her son was brought to her face.

"Naruto," her eyes teared with pain and joy. Minato watched as his heart filled with absolute joy. He was a father, he had a son.

He was broken from that thought as his wife cried out in pain, the Kyuubi was struggling again. He rushed forwards and held his wife's hand, squeezing it for comfort.

"I know you're exhausted, but we've got to reseal the nine tails." He smiled as his wife took on a renewed look of determination and stubbornness. That was his Kushina.

He was so focused on his wife he hadn't sensed the new presence before it was too late. Two cries and the wailing of his son caused him to spin on the spot, freezing when his gaze settled on a masked man holding his new-born son in a threatening manner.

"Step away from the Jinchuuriki, Yondaime, or this child will die in its first minute." The man spoke nonchalantly, his hand held threatening over his son's face. Poised to strike.

"Just stay calm," he all but yelled, his mind was in disarray, trying to see a way out of this mess.

The masked man's posture didn't change. "But I am calm. Now, step away from the Jinchuuriki."

"NARUTO!" Kushina screamed in desperation, unable to move in any way.

The masked man threw Naruto up into the air, a kunai pointing upwards as his son ascended. The world seemed to freeze as Naruto hit the maximum height, Minato readied his _Hiraishin no Jutsu_, but before the three-pronged kunai left his hand, a bright yellow flash equal to his own lit up the entire chamber, a yell of shock and a grunt of pain following it as two bodies collided with each other. He used the distraction to grab his son has his descend begun, catching him easily with his technique.

Just as his feet planted on the ground, a body was thrown at him from behind, catching him and forcing him to the ground. From the tangle of limbs, he looked up just in time to see the masked man transport his wife from the chamber, the seal on the verge of collapsing.

"Kuso!" A new voice whined, forcing Minato to look at the person tangled with him. His first thought was that the person wore way to much orange, his second was;

_What the hell?_

The person felt him staring and looked at him resentfully, only for his expression to fall to equal shock at the Yondaime. It was almost like looking in a mirror; the boy, no older than seventeen at best, had shockingly blond hair that sat in untameable spikes, held back by a black headband with the Konoha symbol engraved on the metal plate. He wore a striking orange jacket with black shoulders and arms with matching orange trousers, a kunai holder tied to his left leg as well as the standard shinobi blue sandals that clashed with the orange. What mesmerised him most was the mirror image of his own blue eyes staring back at him, slightly different in shape but held the same expression. He also noted the whisker like marks on the boy's face. After a few minutes of shocked staring the boy was the first to speak.

"What the hell?" he jumped up from his tangled position towards one of the many walls of the chamber, staring at Minato. "You-you... you're not supposed to be here!"

Minato blinked, his son had stopped crying and was looking at the newcomer with open eyes. The boy in front of them saw Naruto and gasped in shock and slid down the wall, shaking badly.

"But I was... and then he... and you and..." he pointed at his son, then his expression turned to anger and a severe killer intent leaked from his body. "I am going to kill you, you damned fox!"

Minato could only stay in his crouched position, staring at the boy in front of him as the killer intent coming from the boy was directed at his stomach. He watched as the boy's right hand enclosed over his stomach and growled viciously.

"When I find out how you did this!" he left the threat hanging, glaring at where his hand rested. Minato broke out of his stupor and held out a kunai and glare at the boy with open hostility. The boy cringed under the glare and sank further down the wall.

"Who are you? How did you get here?"

The boy seemed to stumble over his words. "I-I'm trying to figure that out. One minute I was chasing a bunch of those white Zetsu guys, the next I'm being pulled into a yellow light and-" he broke off and clutched his stomach as a wave of pure agony washed over him. Minato watched in horror as the boy twitched uncontrollably, holding back a raw scream as the pain reached an unbearable climax.

"H-hey!" he called as the boy collapsed and started jerking on the floor, clutching his stomach. He approached, still holding Naruto in his left arm and pushed the boy onto his back. "What's wrong with you?"

The boy seemed to grin under all the pain. "Don't worry," he hissed as a fresh wave of pain overcame him. "Just the damn seal. He really knows how to mess with people's heads doesn't he?" Minato watched in horror as the boy's eyes rolled, his body jerking violently forcing his stomach upwards.

Without hesitation, Minato ripped the boy's jacket upwards to reveal his stomach, he froze at what he saw.

A spiral seal was implanted on the boy's stomach, looking like it was freshly inked. What really scared him was the fact it was leaking from the centre, the ink seemed to be oozing from the centre, a sign that the seal was severely weakened.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, knowing the boy was unconscious, his son was looking at the seal as well, reaching for it.

He jumped when the boy answered. "I'd have thought you'd recognise it, you know."

Minato nodded as the boy's eyes gave him a calculating look. He recognised the _Hakke no Fuin Shiki_, also known as the Eight Trigrams Seal. There was also evidence of the _Shisho Fuin_ (Four Symbols Seal) hidden there, like an extra safety precaution. He was so busy admiring the craftsmanship that he didn't notice the boy lifting his right hand, forcing seal kanji to appear on his fingertips.

"Seal!" he barked causing Minato to jump. The boy pressed his hand to the seal and twisted it to the right, tightening the weakened seal. He cried out in pain as whatever the seal was suppressing fought back, urging the seal to be released. The ink seemed to travel back into the seal but a few specks remained on his skin, refusing to return.

Minato watched in amazement as the boy repaired the damaged seal. He was even more amazed when the boy sat up quickly giving him a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry about that," his smile grew. "It's been a while since the seal loosened so much. Even the damned fox is confused."

Minato's eyes narrowed. "Damned fox?"

The boy's eyes seemed to open widely. He suddenly pinched himself hard on the arm, enough to draw blood. His eyes grew even more when nothing changed except for the fact Minato gave him a questioning look, which grew to concern when the boy's face noticeably paled.

"This," he started, his own confusion apparent on his face, "isn't a hallucination is it?"

Minato's questioning gaze and Naruto's gurgling seemed to be the answer the boy was looking for. His gaze travelled to his son and rested there, mostly at his son's exposed stomach. He then turned to observe his surrounding, paling as if he recognised them.

"Not good," he was ghostly pale now. "This is... where I... where Madara..."

That got Minato's attention. "Madara? As in _Uchiha _Madara?"

"If you're here then that man I hit on the way in was..." his expression turned to one of panic. "The Kyuubi!"

Minato jumped as the boy leapt to his feet, wincing when the strain of the seal caught him off guard. He put his hands together and formed a cross hand sign. "_Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" _About five clones appeared in a puff of smoke, looking equally as panicked. Three set off at lightning speed through the opening while the other two caught what was probably the original as he collapsed from chakra exhaustion. One of the clones holding him up vanished in a puff of smoke as the boy swayed towards unconsciousness.

Minato moved forward to help, taking the boy's right side with Naruto safely in his left arm. The clone nodded in appreciation and began to drag the original out of the chamber. Minato followed, noting that the boy's features while were strikingly similar to his own there were certain differences, like the boy's facial structure was slightly more feminine than his yet it suited him. His hair was also shorter but held back with the headband in the same style as his own. The marks on his face were intriguing and he wondered if they were scars or birthmarks. He could have sworn he had seen them before.

"You know," the boy gave a dry laugh, forcing Minato to look at him. "I've also wanted to meet you in real life, yet this wasn't part of the fantasy." The boy cringed as the pain from before returned, not as bad but still painful. "We need to stop the Kyuubi."

Minato agreed with a silent nod. He needed to save his wife, but he couldn't just abandon his son and the injured boy with that masked man on the loose. It was too late to explain things to the village and he couldn't just leave the two boys with them. Not many people were supposed to know he had a son yet. And it seemed the boy, though familiar with his surroundings and wore the leaf symbol, he was still an outsider.

"I'm going to use my jutsu," he said suddenly, causing the clone and original to look up at him in surprise. "It'll transport us to a safe house I set up." He watched as the boy and his clone nod with a nervous glance at each other. The clone suddenly dispelled and the original attempted to hold his own weight, he nodded at Minato.

* * *

While he had used the _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ before, it was still an odd experience to disappear and reappear somewhere else at light's speed. Naruto felt his knees buckle under his heavy weight and Minato grabbing his arm to hold him up. Another stab of shock ran through him as his dad, his _father_, half dragged him over to a small cot where he placed the new-born Naruto and helped Naruto himself to sit on it.

"I know we just met but I need you to keep an eye on my son. I have something I need to do." His voice was serious and barely held back the killer intent. While Naruto was usually unfazed by such anger and hatred due to his relationship with the Kyuubi, seeing his father use it was almost scary in a sense. He could see why his father was one of the most feared shinobi of his time.

**_Get down here you brat. _**Called a voice from the back of his mind, he winced which didn't go unnoticed by Minato.

"I'm fine," Naruto assured him. "Just a little dizzy," he held his head and rested against the wall behind the cot. "I promise no one will touch your son."

Minato's eyes hold distrust but there was also confusion. He nodded briefly before disappearing in a yellow flash.

The voice of hatred in the back of his mind called at him again, but this time, he couldn't refuse it.

"What do you want?" he asked venomously once he was surrounded by his familiar mindscape, why it was sewers he didn't know.

The fox grunted. **_Why does the seal keep weakening? Not that I'm complaining but it is unnerving as you've already tightened it._**

"How the heck should I know?" Naruto yelled back. "What did you do is what I want to know?"

The fox gave him an angered look of confusion. **_What are you talking about brat? I haven't done anything. I'm still recovering from that time you stole my chakra._** He flicked his tails from behind the bars. **_You're own chakra is barely helping my recovery._**

"Sorry if you feel that way," his sarcasm earned him a nasty growl. "But that still doesn't explain why I was suddenly transported from the front lines! Even more so that I transported right into my father!"

The fox froze. **_What are you talking about. The Yondaime's chakra is no longer in the seal._**

"I'm not talking about the seal. I'm talking about the fact my father just transport me and a new-born me to a safe house and has left to help kaa-chan."

The rage that followed his words nearly threw him off balance.

**_That damned Uchiha. I thought I sensed his chakra signature. But you were too damn busy to listen._**

"Madara? I just ran into him, but he had a different mask. He left to release you or the you in kaa-chan."

**_That must be why the seal's weakening. Madara must of sent us to the past with that time warp jutsu of his._**

"Time warp? You mean the one he used to send us and Sakura-chan into that alternate reality where my parents were alive?"

The Kyuubi nodded with a snarl. **_Whether he did this intentionally or not. The fact that there are now two of you and two of me means there is a imbalance. We are most likely linked to our past selves through the jutsu, though on a lesser scale._**

"So... if we're linked, then the weakening of the seal was..." his face paled again.

**_I was released from Kushina's body. I can almost feel the Sharingan but it doesn't seem to affect me. That's why I called you down here. I thought Madara had finally gotten a hold of you._**

Naruto nodded, then looked up with a smirk. "You should know better than to think I gave up so easily."

The Kyuubi gave a smirk of his own before growling. **_They're coming back._**

Naruto felt a twinge on his conscience and gave the Kyuubi a devious smile before returning to his body. He could have sworn the Kyuubi chuckled.

"He's safe, just hold on."

Naruto's heart nearly broke as he saw his father carry his mother over to the cot. She was the true meaning of death warmed over; her skin was a sickly pale while his once beautiful vibrant hair fell in clumps with no sheen. Her eyes were filled with tears of pain and relief as they fell on her new-born son. Naruto scrambled away but Kushina's hand enclosed around his leg as he moved.

"Please don't," she hitched a shaky breath. "You helped save Naruto and you stayed with him."

It was rare for Naruto to feel vulnerable, but the look his mother gave him shot straight through him. He allowed her to pull him closer while her other arm encircled the sleeping baby in a desperate gesture. He sat above the two of them, feelings of emptiness and sorrow leaked from his posture. Even though he had seen this in his dreamscape when his mother came to help him, it still struck him hard.

"Naruto," her voice tore at his heart and he had to hold back the unshed tears as he watched his mother hugged his younger self closely like her life depended on it.

He looked up at Minato who was standing with an expression of both anger and sadness. Without a word, he went towards some drawers and pulled out his jounin vest of well of his headband and Hokage coat. Naruto watched as his father readied to leave to fight the Kyuubi.

Kushina spoke just before he left. "Thank you... Minato."

Without a word, the Yondaime Hokage vanished in a flash of yellow, leaving Naruto and Kushina alone with the baby. He sat back in exhaustion, feeling the effects of Kushina's unsealing affecting his own seal. He had just closed his eyes when a hand enclosed around his causing him to reopen his eyes and look at the small smile playing on his mother's exhausted face. Somewhere above, the ground shook.

"I don't know how you got here, but thank you."

Naruto bit his lip, the Kyuubi wasn't helping matters as it was sending a killing intent from his dark cage. He swallowed and opened his mouth to speak.

"I-I haven't done anything. I just appeared and got in the way."

Kushina shook her head. She sat up slowly and pressed a hand to Naruto face in a calming gesture. Naruto froze under her touch, the time with his mother in the dreamscape couldn't hold a candle to this. Her touch held her feelings and her heart. He could feel his emotional barriers break and tears appeared in his eyes.

"I-I couldn't save you," he choked as his tears overflowed.

Kushina shushed him, her thumb rubbing his cheeks in a loving way. "You've done more than you know. You being here means the world to us, even if Minato hasn't made the connection. You being here means you lived."

Naruto froze again, his tears still leaking. "Y-you k-know who I a-am? How?"

Kushina gave a weak laugh. "Besides the obvious similarities, call it a mother's intuition."

That was enough for him, the last of his barriers broke and a new round of tears overcame him, he held back a sob only to hiccup instead. Kushina pulled him closer to her gently, wrapping her arms around him before tightening her grip as he returned the force. She hummed while he cried, feelings of sadness, pain, anger, loss and loneliness overwhelmed him. Being a Jinchuuriki only heightened those emotions causing more tears to flow.

"I don't want you to die!" he cried out suddenly. "I won't let either of you die, not for me."

Kushina stopped her humming. "We left you alone didn't we? I'm so sorry." She tightened her hug. "But whatever we did on this night, I won't regret. Especially if it means the Kyuubi is no more."

Naruto froze and Kushina immediately knew something was wrong. He pulled back and refused to look her in the eye.

"The Kyuubi... didn't die," his voice felt flat and monotone. He could feel his mother's questioning gaze and flinched, he pulled up his shirt to answer her silent question. The ground above shook again, harder than before, specks of ceiling falling down. "He was sealed."

The silence that followed was almost unbearable, he let his shirt fall down and refused to look up. He was shaking badly now, his younger self lay to their side, fast asleep in an orange blanket. Maybe that's why he enjoyed the colour so much, it was one he had been enveloped in.

Kushina's sudden embrace came as such a shock Naruto actually winced at her sudden grip. He felt her other arm gently pull his sleeping counterpart closer and embrace him as well. Tears were falling from her worn face as she embraced the two versions of her sons.

"I'm so sorry," she hugged them harder as the ground shook even harder. "You became a vessel and we weren't there to help you. We never watched you grow up, graduate from the academy, all those birthdays that had passed."

Naruto gave a half-hearted laugh. "You haven't missed much, you know. I failed the graduation test three times before they finally let me become a genin. I nearly failed the team test as well with Kakashi-sensei as well, but passed at the last minute. I nearly became a chunin and I trained with Ero-sennin for a few years and then I saved a friend of mine but also lost another to revenge. The village finally accepted me when Nagato came and destroyed the village and..." he broke off as the words got lodged into his throat. The ground above was shaking harder now, objects lay scattered and broken across the floor and dust fell in chunks. Kushina carried on embracing both of them, feelings of peace overcoming her body as she embraced what truly mattered to her.

The following quake was so violent that a portion of the ceiling caved in on them. Naruto, acting on pure instinct, pulled his mother and younger self closer to shield them from the falling rubble. He hissed in pain as some collided with his head, cutting his forehead open downwards. He heard Kushina scream his name and a strong arm enclose around the three of them, the feelings of the _Hiraishin no Jutsu _overwhelmed him and he blacked out.

"NARUTO!" his mother's screaming brought him away from unconsciousness and he opened his eyes with a moan. His mother was kneeling next to him with his younger self sleeping in her arms, her face held nothing but worry and fear for his safety. His already hazy vision was blurred with tears of pain. He saw a figure standing to the side of him.

"Tou-san?" he asked in a weak whisper. The ground shook beneath him badly as something in the distance approached them. He saw the person he had called to stiffen visibly as his mother held his injured head closed to her, crying in relief.

"N-naruto?" his father voice reached him, but was quickly drowned out by what he knew to be the Kyuubi's cries of anger.

"Never thought I'd have to live through this again, even if I don't remember," he winced as he sat up slowly, his mother guiding him. He looked into his father's shocked gaze when his vision cleared slightly, though he was still seeing double. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, tou-san."

"Naruto," his voice was soft, like that time he nearly turned into the Kyuubi. "I-"

"MINATO!" Kushina screamed as the Kyuubi from the past ran at them, taller than any building in existence, nine tails emitted a powerful aura. Before either Naruto or Minato could react, chains of pure chakra erupted out of his mother's back, growing and encircling the Kyuubi.

"**Kushina**!" the Kyuubi roared through to most it just sounded like a growl. Being a Jinchuuriki allows one to understand there biiju. "You!"

Naruto winced as his own Kyuubi was affected by his mother's chakra coils, pulling him to the ground as the Kyuubi lashed around violently.

**_Damn you Kushina!_** Naruto cringed as a wave of pure biiju chakra soaked his body, weakening the already unstable seal. It was all he could do to keep back the Kyuubi's cloak; his eyes had turned blood red and his pupils turned to slits.

Minato rushed to his side and his mother's side as they both cringed simultaneously; Kushina out of chakra strain and Naruto out of the Kyuubi's chakra. The young Naruto was still fast asleep in his mother's arms, even when Minato took him off of her he didn't stir.

Just as Minato placed the young Naruto onto the altar he had conjured and moved to begin the seal Naruto reacted and grabbed his arm that was about to form the seal that would end his life. Minato stared at him in shock.

"I..." he coughed as pain racked his body, the cut on his head still blurring his vision. "I am not about to let you die again. Either of you."

Minato opened his mouth to protest when Kushina gave a cry of agony. Her chakra chains loosened from around the Kyuubi and it thrusted its arm forwards, claw aiming towards the new-born Naruto.

* * *

Minato leapt forwards to intercept the claw as did his wife, fully ready to take the blow for their only son. He cringed when he heard the claw connect with a body and readied himself for the unbearable pain. Only... it didn't come. Minato opened his closed eyes and turned around to see what had stopped the Kyuubi as his wife was standing in front of him and also hadn't taken the blow. He stumbled back at what he saw.

The boy, the future version of Naruto, was standing about eight meters in front of them, his back facing them. The Kyuubi's claw had torn right through his stomach and out of his back, but it had stopped there as Naruto had an iron-clad grip on the deadly claw. The Kyuubi roared in anger and attempted to move away from the young boy.

"NARUTO!" Kushina's scream echoed his own feelings, the boy had not only taken the hit, but had saved both him, Kushina and his younger self.

Said boy coughed, a handful of blood left his mouth and splattered onto the white claw that was already stained with his blood. He turned and smiled at his shocked parents.

"I told you I wasn't about to let you die again," he coughed up more blood and turned back to the Kyuubi. "Recognise me you damned fox."

The Kyuubi's eyes widened. "**You're...**" its eyes flitted to the new-born and back to Naruto, who was smirking.

"You really did it this time," he gave a dry laugh. "Trying to break the seal by force never worked before so why try?" He gestured down and Minato could see ink mixing with his future son's blood, the mark of the seal. His seal. The _Shiki Fujin._ The one that ruined his son's chance at having a normal future with him.

"**I... I feel my chakra. But how?**" to say the fox was angry would be a severe understatement.

Naruto's smirk grew and he glared at the fox straight in the eyes, a feat not many accomplished. "Meet your new Jinchuuriki." At those words, Naruto was engulfed in an orange flame bright enough to light up the entire clearing. Minato went to rush forwards but was stopped when his son reappeared, his body covered in the chakra flames, eyes burning red like the Kyuubi's, black marking covering his body. Two hands of pure chakra left the boy's back and one rushed at the Kyuubi, grabbing the arm that pierced Naruto. They seemed to grab the fur and pull, only for a bubbling red chakra to follow instead of fur. The other chakra hand had rushed backwards past Minato and Kushina towards the shrine that held the sleeping Naruto; the hand gently touched the baby's stomach and seep through his skin, black seal markings appearing where the chakra seeped through.

Minato could only watch as the first chakra hand pulled the Kyuubi's own chakra away from him while the other created a seal that replicated Naruto's own on his younger self's stomach.

"You should know Kyuubi," Naruto's smirk remained plastered onto his face. "That only an outside force can break the seal. Because you attacked me in the place of the seal means you sentenced your own imprisonment."

The Kyuubi roared in pure hatred as the red chakra finally reached him. "**You cannot handle the chakra of two of me. It will kill you instantaneously.**"

"You're concern is touching but unnecessary. I only hold half of your original chakra and am more than capable at handling the rest as you can see. I'll gladly send the other half as well as your spiritual body to my younger friend over there," he jerked his thumb towards the baby Naruto. "I'm sure he'll hold the rest of you."

"**You freaking brat!**" the Kyuubi's roar ripped the surrounding trees to shreds. Minato was forced to hold him and Kushina in place with his chakra. The two Naruto's remained un-phased by the sudden power.

Naruto winced. "I prefer your future anger." It was then the Kyuubi's chakra entered Naruto's body and he convulsed violently as the chakra fought with his own. He would have fell forwards if the Kyuubi's claw hadn't been holding him in place. Minato rushed forwards just as the red chakra shot down the second chakra arm towards his new-born son, quickly absorbed by the seal imprinted on his stomach.

"**You have angered me, Naruto!**"

The fact that Naruto had started laughing worried Minato badly. "You said the exact same thing when I began using your chakra without your consent." The chakra of the Kyuubi suddenly burnt bright orange like Naruto and the Kyuubi disappeared from sight with a white poof. Naruto finally fell forwards as the chakra link broke and he reverted to his original form. Minato caught him just before he hit the ground.

"Naruto." The boy opened his eyes again and relief flushed through him.

"Don't know why he was so angry," the boy's mutter was nearly incoherent. "It was his fault he broke my seal. Nearly gave his other self a heart attack from the sounds of his grumbling."

Minato smiled and lifted the boy in his arms gently, assessing the grave wound through his stomach. He looked over and saw Kushina pick up the other Naruto and slowly walked over to them. The relief on her face assured him that their new-born son was safe and unharmed despite suddenly becoming a Jinchuuriki. From the looks of things, Kushina was recovering from the extraction despite the death sentence that usually came with it. Uzumaki's were so damn resilient it was almost scary.

"Minato, is he?" her concern was obvious, exhaustion was soon to take her.

Minato looked down at the future version of his son who had finally passed out and saw the wound through his stomach was already healing, the blood had completely stopped and his skin was healing at a magnificent rate.

"He's going to be okay. He's already healing." He smiled as Kushina gave a cry of relief and slowly sank to the ground, cradling their new-born son who had awakened when he became the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. He was playing with Kushina's hair with pure fascination.

"Minato!" the voice of the Sandaime set a jolt of relief through him. His predecessor appeared in his battle artillery with his group of chosen ANBU agents. It was from the shocked look the Sandaime through them did he realise how bad they looked; Kushina was completely dishevelled and on the verge of dropping from either normal or chakra exhaustion holding their new-born son who had the sealing of the Kyuubi fresh on his stomach. Then there was himself; covered in dirt and his blood as well of the blood of the stranger he held in his arms in a way that was so protective it screamed 'do not approach'.

"The Kyuubi is no more Lord Third," he bowed in respect and went to Kushina's side as so to keep her from falling.

"What happened to you both? How is Kushina still alive? Who is that boy in your arms?"

Minato held up a hand to silence him, he was tired and drained and very much wanted to go home is it was still there. "I shall explain things when I am ready, my family and I have been through enough tonight and I need to get them home before Kushina collapses from exhaustion and strain."

The Sandaime looked reluctant but nodded his head in agreement. "As you with Minato, but don't expect the council to allow this to stay under wraps for long."

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," he shifted his elder son's weight and took a hold of Kushina's clammy hand. "I shall call you to our residence when I am ready to talk. You shall be among the first to know."

"Very well," the Sandaime bowed in respect and watched as the four of them were enveloped in a yellow flash.

* * *

**Naruto: Transported through time into Madara. Suffer from the Kyuubi Seal. Transported again. More seal suffering. Transported for a third time. Claw through the stomach from the freaking Kyuubi. Internal fight with the seal and the Kyuubi's chakra. AND TRANSPORTED AGAIN!**

**narukyuubimode: That basically sums it up. At least you were unconscious for that last transportation.**

**Naruto: THAT IS NOT THE FREAKING POINT!**

**narukyuubimode: Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

_**Next Time on A Promising Future from the Past**_

_"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you liked giving yourself concussions."_

_"It's been a while since I've been the village 'ttebayo"_


	2. The Week After

**narukyuubimode: Yeah, second chapter update.**

**Naruto: Yosh! Let's get this story underway**

**narukyuubimode: Naruto?**

**Naruto: What?**

**narukyuubimode: *sighs* Have you forgotten already?**

**Naruto: Forgotten... oh! narukyuubimode does not own Naruto and this story is purely her own entertainment.**

**narukyuubimode: You betcha! Enjoy x x **

* * *

_**Last Time on A Promising Future from the Past**_

_The Sandaime looked relunctant, but nodded his head in agreement. "As you wish Minato, but don't expect the council to allow this to stay under wraps long."_

_"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," he shifted his elder son's weight and took a hold of Kushina's clammy hand. "I shall call you to our residence when I am ready to talk. You shall me amongst the first to know."_

_"Very well," the Sandaime bowed in respect and watched as the four of them were enveloped in a yellow flash._

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Week After

Saying Naruto was in pain would be the understatement of the century. Pain is what you get when you cut your finger on a kunai or accidently end up on the wrong side of the shuriken. What Naruto was feeling now was absolute torture. He felt as if hell had frozen and shattered with a hammer and then reheated in a burning furnace only to be trodden on by the Chief Toad a hundred times over. That was what Naruto felt.

"If I knew your damn claw was that sharp I wouldn't have been so hasty as to jump in front of it."

The Kyuubi merely scoffed at him. **_Serves you right you damned brat. That little stunt with the seal nearly cost us both our lives._**

Naruto smiled despite the unbearable pain his body was going through. "Now that I think about it, your reaction to that attack makes this almost bearable. Who'd of thought the greatly feared Kyuubi no Kitsune was afraid of his own shadow."

The growl that followed would have had even the most trained shinobi on their knees. **_I was just surprised that you'd be dumb enough to actually repeat your parents' actions. Seeing the claw of my past self-destroy your side of the mindscape was only a source of entertainment._**

Naruto laughed. "Keep telling yourself that. I'll be here treasuring the moment that you let your guard down enough to actually jump several metres in the air."

**_Damn brat, using my own chakra against me. I ought to skin you alive for that._**

"Hmm, been there, done that. Your chakra cloak is quite painful, you know. And why are you complaining? I gave back the other half of your chakra.

**_By stealing it from myself. _**

Naruto smirked. "Details, details. You're back to normal strength aren't you?"

**_Don't you have somewhere to be?_** The Kyuubi growled, turning his back in his annoying jailor.

"Not that I can really go anywhere until I regain consciousness. This is _my_ mindscape after all, you're just the rude house guest who is unable to leave."

The Kyuubi's growl deepened. **_Are you even trying to wake up?!_**

"Not at this very moment, no." His admittance to that fact earned him a clawed swipe through the bars. "Alright I'm going I'm going. Sheesh, we really need to work on your temper."

That did it for the Kyuubi; with one large breath he blew Naruto all the way down the corridor of his mindscape, ridding himself of the pest's presence. Naruto tensed as he advanced on the rapidly approaching wall at a speed that would rival even the Raikage which was a very scary thought. The moment his back crashed into the wall was the moment his real body jolted upwards in shock, cracking his head the person leaning over him.

"Itai!" he cried out, falling back onto the soft pillows beneath him. Over the fresh pain he could hear his curses being echoed by his head-butt victim. He opened a watery eye to see his father rubbing his own forehead only to cringe as the pain from his stomach wound attacked.

"If I didn't know any better," his father winced at the pain. "I'd say you liked giving yourself concussions."

"Well it's a rare occurrence. What with my hard head and all." His smirk was returned. He felt his body relax and gave him the okay to move around a little, as long as he didn't repeat the incident. His eyes scanned the room he was in and saw a cot to the right of the futon he was led in, his younger self sleeping soundly under a handmade quilt.

"You've been out for almost a week. Kushina was about to have your head if you didn't wake up today." At Naruto's wince he chuckled. "You're in for a new world of hurt for that little stunt you pulled."

"I'm still trying to get my head around the fact I'm here, let alone under the same roof of my parents and sharing a room with my younger self." He shuffled under the covers and slowly rose to a sitting position with the help of Minato.

Minato's face went grave. "We'll have to discuss this before I alert the council to the truth behind the attack. Saying you're the future version of my son is almost too crazy, I only believe it because there is no denying you are my son. If the looks weren't enough then your reaction to the Kyuubi attack and our safety was more than enough."

Naruto groaned and flopped back down onto his back. "The fact that I've done something similar before should have been enough to satisfy anyone. But noooo, I had to go and time travel of all things right in the middle of a field full of enemies."

Minato's eyebrows rose questionably. "You've done this before?"

Naruto shook his head. "It was an alternate dimension that time but the details are too similar. There were another one of me there as well as a second Kyuubi. The only bloody time we actually agreed on something. Damned fox."

Minato chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Only you could have a conversation with the Kyuubi no Kitsune and actually sway him to do as you wish."

Naruto's face broke into a grin. "You betcha. Even if it only was for all of five minutes."

They both broke into laughter, any feelings of confusion lifted from the atmosphere. It probably would have gone on if not for the fact Kushina chose that exact moment to burst into the room, her hair alive in anger. Naruto sobered up at once and shuffled under the covers in an attempt to hide from the killer intent pouring out of his mother. Minato could only smirk as his son's bravery diminished almost instantly under his wife's deadly glare.

"You," she pointed her finger at the lump that was the hidden Naruto. "You idiot!"

No amount of covers saved the poor Naruto from his fate, Minato actually winced when Kushina managed to get her hands on him. His son's eyes were wide with much deserved fear and his fruitless attempts to run away ended the moment her fist connected with his head.

'It's a good thing he has a hard head', Minato thought to himself as the punch echoed soundly throughout the room quickly followed by Naruto's yell of pain.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto begged desperately as his mother's hands enclosed around his arms. He tensed himself for another punch, only to receive a sudden hug instead. Kushina had embraced him so suddenly that he didn't relax for a few awkward seconds.

"You idiot, what if you died?" Kushina's voice was full of tears. "I don't care if you're from the future or some alternate reality. You are and always will be my son, you know."

The realisation of the situation hit him hard, harder than when he first met his parents in the dreamscape, harder than when he had met them in the alternate reality. These really were his real parents. Not lingering spirits, not alternate replacements, his real life parents who hadn't died in that fight with the Kyuubi. Who had stayed with Naruto because they loved him. He finally had a family.

Minato watched the scene with a sad smile. The elder version of his son had froze when Kushina suddenly hugged him, like he had never really had the pleasure of that experience. The moment the boy allowed his mother in was the moment he allowed all of his pain and suffering to leave his body in the form of tears and repressed sobs. Minato happily watched from the side-lines as Kushina hugged their son with renewed strength and love. The sense that Naruto was happy like this was enough for him, even if his son could pass for his younger brother, he would always see him as his true son.

It was then the younger Naruto had decided to wake up, his cries breaking apart the little reunion between mother and son. Naruto gave a watery smile and turned to his younger self.

"Ne, Naru-chan is hungry," he jumped up happily despite being completely unconscious a few minutes before. Minato shook his head in amazement; the Uzumaki's really were the resilient ones.

"Naruto?" he watched as his son turned towards him, a smile lighting up his features. "Regarding the council, we should come up with a cover story as to what happened that night. The village is in a state of panic as it seems the Kyuubi simply vanished from the face of the Earth."

Seeing Naruto's face turn suddenly serious was a bit of a shock and could honestly say he preferred the happy-teen to the troubled one.

"Ano, I don't know. We can't say the Kyuubi was destroyed, but I refuse to tell them Naru-chan's a Jinchuuriki."

"I can agree with you there. From what I can tell, you haven't had a pleasant experience in the past... or future, which ever."

Naruto's features grew dark. "I was hated amongst the villagers, some even went as far as to drive me away. Throwing me out of the orphanage, stores, even the Academy was full of people who hated the Kyuubi, hated _me_ for holding it."

"You were thrown out of the orphanage?" At Naruto's nod and Kushina's sudden killer intent he continued. "How old were you?"

Naruto shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "I was five, they would have done it earlier if the Sandaime had let them. I was almost as glad as the orphanage to be out of there when I finally turned five."

Minato hands clenched so tightly they went white. What person would throw a helpless child out onto the streets at the age of five? Kushina voice his opinion.

"Those ignorant fools!" Her hair lifted as chakra ran through each strand, giving it the appearance of nine tails. "When I find them they'll wish they were never born! No one messes with the son of the Red-Hot Habanero and gets away with it."

"I can agree with you there. Jinchuuriki are hosts, not vessels," he felt his own killer intent leak from his normally composed posture. "But as this hasn't actually happened now, we can't punish those who would be responsible."

Kushina's stare turned on him, much to his displeasure. "Why not? If they can think that in the future then they are no different in the past. I'll make sure they never make that mistake again." Her knuckles cracked menacely and her eyes held a psychotic gleam.

Naruto sweat dropped as his parents decided the fate of the currently innocent villagers. He had his younger self lying in his arms, playing with his fingers with a child's fascination. He wanted him to stay that way; carefree and happy. He didn't want his younger self to repeat those tragedies that nearly broke him in the past, he'd take all of the pain.

It was then he smiled, wiggling his fingers to entertain the young Naruto. He turned to his parents and coughed to get their attention. "Tell them you trapped the demon inside of me instead of Naru-chan. Since I already hold the Kyuubi it shouldn't be unbelievable."

"No," Kushina hissed at him. "I will not allow them to place a blame on _either _of my sons, you know."

"I've lived through the hatred once I can do it again." He looked his parents straight in the eyes with determination. "At least this time I've got people who truly care for me."

At this his parents froze before Kushina smirked and gently punched her eldest in the arm, careful as to not disturb the youngest. "You really are my son, stubborn just like any true Uzumaki."

Naruto's smile was bright enough to lift the heavy atmosphere immediately. He laughed and rubbed the back of his head with his free arm, showing his signature foxy grin. Minato smiled and nodded in approval.

"I'll agree with your plan. But there is still the matter of your identity," he paused. "You are obviously too old to be our son under normal circumstances, and you look too much like me and for obvious reasons yourself, for there not to be a resemblance."

"I could always be your brother," Naruto pointed out. "I'm old enough and I know for a fact that brothers can look similar in most ways."

Kushina was the one to speak next. "That does seem to be the best option." She took their youngest from Naruto and cuddled him closely. "As much as I hate the idea of changing his background it seems better than nothing."

Minato contemplated. "It is the most logical, but certain questions could cause problems. Like where have you been for the past seventeen years and why haven't I told anyone I had a younger brother."

Kushina scoffed. "Easy enough. Your parents did leave the village quite a few years ago, you could easily say they had another child before their deaths. As for why you haven't said anything; same reason no one knew of my connection to  
you or Naruto's birth. You have too many enemies for you not to be cautious, a younger brother that lived outside of the village would be the perfect target for those Iwa nin, you know."

Minato couldn't help but laugh at the simplicity of the answer. Trust Kushina to make the more sensitive details seem so insignificant that they weren't even worth the trouble of thinking over.

Naruto's laugh joined Minato's. "Alright nii-san," he turned to Kushina. "And I guess that makes you my nee-san."

Kushina gave her devious smile that stopped Naruto's in an instant. "Oh no," she wagged her finger playfully. "Under this roof you are Uzumaki Naruto, my son."

Naruto turned to Minato with a horrid expression. "Why does that sound more like a curse than a blessing?" his whisper was almost inaudible and Minato had to hold back another round of laughter.

"It depends on your mother whether or not it is. It just means you have to be a good little boy and do as your told."

Naruto's face paled in realisation. "I'm so dead."

Minato raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Why am I not surprised?"

Naruto huffed and gave into fate. "You married her."

"Touché."

"I hope you boys aren't talking about me," Kushina's voice chimed from her position with the young Naruto. Both men froze and turned to receive the small, yet highly effective, killer intent.

"Of course not dear," Minato assured her with a cringe. "We were merely discussing a new name for Naruto, we can't have two sons with the exact same name."

Naruto shot him a questioning look and it was all Minato could do to keep Kushina's attention on him instead of the confused look on his son.

"How about," she pursed her lips. "Naota?"

Naruto gazed snapped back to Kushina only to look back at Minato as he nodded in agreement. "Naota is it."

"H-hey! Wait." He looked between them. "You can't just change my name like that. Even if you are my parents, you know."

Minato sighed and brought Naruto's attention back to him. "It would be suspicious if my only son had the same name as my newly discovered brother who looks strikingly similar to the both of us. There are people out there who might believe in the time travel and not necessary for the better."

At Naruto's confused glance Kushina continued. "They'd take advantage of your knowledge and use it to their advantage. The future is unpredictable, things may not happen the same way now you're in the picture and we're still alive despite the odds."

"So... this is basically for my own safety?"

Minato nodded. "From now on you shall be called Namikaze Naota. The name is similar to Naruto so you'll get used to it quicker. It also means we won't have to switch your name when we're alone and risk the chance of being caught. Only your relationship with us will change. Out in public, you are Namikaze Naota; younger brother of myself and uncle to Naruto. Alone, you are still Namikaze Naota; but you're mine and Kushina's son and Naruto's older brother despite the impossible."

Naruto's smile grew slowly until it was one of pure happiness. "I always wanted a little brother, even if he's actually me but still!"

"Better not want anymore," she left her threat hanging which was more than enough warning for Naruto... Naota.

Naota seemed to visibly shrink. "One brother's fine."

Minato smiled, but then frown. "There is one problem with this plan."

Naota gave him a confused look but was then replaced by understanding. "Ero-sennin!"

He couldn't help it, he had to laugh at that. Only his son could come up with the perfect nickname for his sensei and say it so casually that it sounded normal. Kushina was laughing too, holding Naruto to her gently.

"What?" Naota asked, honest confusement written on his face.

Minato halted his laughter enough to ask his question. "Did he actually let you call him that?"

Naota nodded, a mischievous smile gracing his features. "Not that I gave him the choice. I first met him outside the woman's bathhouse when I was twelve, he told me it was research," his grin widened. "I blackmailed him into training me for a whole month."

Kushina snickered at the mental picture Naota painted. "I'd have loved to see that."

"What did he teach you?" Minato asked, a sense of proudness rising in his chest for his eldest son.

Naruto looked a little reluctant but complied. "Water walking at first, but then he taught me how to summon toads."

"Go on," Minato encouraged, feeling the story behind this short training period.

"I could barely summon a tadpole at first," he scowled. "He tried to get me to use the Kyuubi's chakra like I had accidentally done in the past, but I wasn't... motivated enough to call on the red chakra."

"So..."

Naota's scowl deepened. "He knocked me out, dragged me far into the forest and..." he cringed. "Threw me off a damn cliff."

Minato's eyebrows rose high at the thought of his sensei throwing his son off of a cliff just to motivate him. "I take it, it worked?"

Naota smiled slightly. "Sure did, that was the highest motivation I could be given. I managed to summon the Boss Toad himself."

Minato gave his son an incredulous look. "You summoned Gamabunta while falling head first off a cliff at the age of twelve?"

Naota nodded. "To say he was displeased would be a severe understatement."

Minato couldn't help it, he smirked. "What happened after that?"

"The stubborn toad refused to believe I summoned him. I made a bet saying he couldn't remove me from his head before sunset and he agreed. For the rest of the day, I used the last of my already drained chakra to cling to the toad."

Kushina laughed, she may not know the Boss Toad personally but she had heard of him plenty of times. "I take it the Uzumaki stubbornness won out?"

Naota smiled. "If you call suffering chakra exhaustion at the last minute winning. Next thing I knew was a friendly hospital ward three days later. Apparently I had lost consciousness and slipped from the Boss' head, he caught me and carried me to Konoha in his mouth." He thought and added. "The amount of times I've been in that toad's mouth is a little unnerving, you know."

Minato and Kushina both grimaced, not wanting a story of those times despite their peaking curiosity at their eldest son's life. It was then Minato realised something.

"If you signed that contract twelve years from now, doesn't that mean you're no longer on the contract?"

Naota was still for a moment before he exploded in disbelief. "Nani?! I have to go through that again? You're joking," he whined in defeat and collapsed on his back whimpering. "I was only on his good side because I was friends with Gamakichi!"

Minato was about to reply when he felt a chakra signal approaching their apartment, he saw Kushina tense and tighten her hold on Naruto while Naota continued to moan to himself about all the trouble he'd have to go through to reconnect with the toads.

"Hokage-sama." The voice of the ANBU caused Naota to jump in shock and glare at the intruding ninja.

"What is it?" Minato wasn't in the mood to see the council but they were getting desperate and the Sandaime couldn't hold them at bay forever.

"There has been a council meeting called and your presence has been insisted if not demanded."

The Yondaime raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "Have they told you why my presence is insisted?"

The ANBU nodded under his mask. "They want to know what happened regarding the events that happened last week and why there who two children with you and Uzumaki-sama."

He could feel Kushina's vicious gaze and heard Naota mutter something about the 'child' part, but nodded to the ANBU all the same. "Tell them I will be there shortly and also pass a message to Kakashi-kun that I want him there. You'll find him at the Memorial Stone."

The ANBU nodded again and turned to leave through the now open window. Naota scowled after the ninja before lying back on the floor with an annoyed look which was mirrored by Kushina.

Minato turned to his wife. "You can stay here with the boys whi-"

"Don't even think about leaving me behind Namikaze Minato." He winced at the use of his full name and turned to Naota.

"Fine, Naota, you stay with Naruto and-"

"Heck no!" He stood up next to Kushina with a stubborn look on his face. "If kaa-chan and you are going, then so am I."

Minato sighed in frustration. "We can't leave Naruto here alone and I certainly can't stay."

Naota smiled. "Who said anything about Naruto staying behind? I know the kid better than anyone and he really doesn't like being left out on things."

Kushina smirked in agreement. "Naota can look after him while the council is in session, they'd want them there anyway."

Minato looked between the two of the most stubborn people he'd ever meet and sighed. "Why do I have the feeling that every time you two team up there will be trouble?"

Naota feigned a look of innocence. "Look on the bright side tou-san. At least Naruto's not old enough to take sides yet, you know."

Minato flinched at that comment, knowing the full reality behind it. "You win, but I officially have no part on this little partnership."

Kushina and Naota shared a knowing glance before smirking. "Deal."

Minato sighed and gathered his things before leaping out onto the neighbouring roof, Kushina and Naota following with Naruto. They silently leapt from each roof towards the Hokage Tower, avoiding both civilians and ninja alike. He looked back to see Kushina gently carrying Naruto while Naota jumped by her side, drinking in his surroundings. He saw Minato looking and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"It been awhile since I've seen the village, ttebayo." His tone was cheerful, but held a hint of sadness which Minato caught instantly.

"Things will be better this time," he assured the boy with a cheerful smile. Kushina gave him a approving smile and Naota gave a honest laugh.

To him, life was already better.

* * *

**narukyuubimode: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Naruto: A lot better than your last.**

**narukyuubimode: How so?**

**Naruto: I wasn't injured to badly.**

**narukyuubimode: True, so please review xx**

**_Next Time on A Promising Future From the Past_**

_"So... you've become the new Jinchuuriki?"_

_"I swear you're turning more into Obito everyday."_

_"You... you're younger than me."_


	3. Two Reserves

**Naruto: Yosh! Third Chapter is up and ready.**

**Narukyuubimode: Phew, I swear chapters are harder to write as time goes on. Especially non-actiony ones**

**Naruto: It'll do.**

**Narukyuubimode: Gee, thanks.**

**Naruto: You're welcome. Narukyuubimode doesn't own Naruto.**

**Narukyuubimode: you bet I don't enjoy.**

* * *

**_Last Time on A Promising Future from the Past_**

_Naota feigned a look of innocence. "Look on the bright side tou-san. At least Naruto's not old enough to take sides yet, you know."_

_Minato flinched at that comment, knowing the full reality behind it. "You win, but I officially have no part on this little partnership."_

_Kushina and Naota shared a knowing glance before smirking. "Deal."_

_Minato sighed and gathered his things before leaping out onto the neighbouring roof, Kushina and Naota following with Naruto. They silently leapt from each roof towards the Hokage Tower, avoiding both civilians and ninja alike. He looked back to see Kushina gently carrying Naruto while Naota jumped by her side, drinking in his surroundings. He saw Minato looking and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly._

_"It been awhile since I've seen the village, you know." His tone was cheerful, but held a hint of sadness which Minato caught instantly._

_"Things will be better this time," he assured the boy with a cheerful smile. Kushina gave him an approving smile and Naota gave an honest laugh._

_To him, life was already better._

* * *

Chapter 3 - Two Reserves

"Hokage-sama," the man in front of them bowed in respect as Minato approached. "I'm glad to see you've recovered."

Naota's stride hesitated when he recognized Shikaku, Shikamaru's father. Kushina noticed his stumble and pushed her elder son forwards, her strength was a little too much and Naota ended up walking straight into his father who stumbled forwards under the sudden weight.

"Kuso!" he whined turning back to his mother. "Why'd you push me?"

Kushina smirked and flicked Naota on the forehead with her finger. He grumbled in annoyance and took position besides Minato who was giving him an amused look as he began to pout in silence. He saw Shikaku watching Naota with a slight calculating look which was a warning that he had taken interest in the boy.

Minato laughed good-naturally and ruffled Naota's hair. "Nara-san, I'd like you to meet my brother, Namikaze Naota. Naota-kun, this is Nara Shikaku of the Nara clan."

Naota looked the man in the eyes and gave his foxy smile. "Nice to meet you Nara-sama, I'm Namikaze Naota."

Shikaku nodded. "Likewise," he turned to the Hokage. "Brother? I wasn't aware you had siblings."

Minato's smile wavered slightly. "I will explain the situation when the meeting begins. I assume the council has already assembled?"

Shikaku nodded, feeling the anger coming off of Minato. He could see Kushina glaring at the closed door behind him, as if she wanted to tear it apart. She probably would have if not for the baby lying in her arms.

"Very well," Minato turned to Naota and smiled. "You ready?"

Naota's smile turned slightly devious, which unsettled Shikaku greatly. "Hai, nii-san!" He marched past Shikaku towards the door to the meeting room, Minato following in his shadow. They entered the room and the occupants fell silent as the Hokage entered after the young boy who was quickly followed by Kushina and a reluctant Shikaku.

A man at the far end of the table looked up; Naota resisted the urge to growl as he recognized the man who had put his former best friend through all that suffering: Danzo.

"So... you've finally decided to grace us with your presence, Hokage-sama," his tone held no respect and Naota found himself biting his tongue to refrain the retort itching to surface. He settled himself with clutching his fists tightly, seeing his mother do the same with her free hand. Danzo's gaze turned to him. "So this is the brat Hiruzen mentioned?"

Naota's fists began shaking as Minato sat down in his chair. The entire council had eyes for him but Danzo's was fixed on Naota. Minato grabbed his son's arm and pulled him down onto the chair next to him, Kushina taking his other side with Naruto.

"I'd appreciate," he began, a warning edge to his tone. "If you didn't insult my younger brother like that."

At this the council interrupted in a series of harsh whispers which Minato listened with a bored expression on his face. Kushina had taken to calm the restless Naruto who had taken to fidget in her arms. Naota just sat and stared at the table, half listening to the arguments.

"Impossible-"

"The timing is too good-"

"Look at the similarities-"

"It's simply a henge-"

"He's just a boy-"

"An imposter-"

"Damn Iwa nin-"

"Probably an outsider-"

"Will you quit arguing like a bunch of three year olds and let the Hokage speak!" Naota looked up to see Hyuuga Haiti glaring daggers at the council. Shutting them up instantly. Danzo was still staring at him and it took all of his will not to send his best killer intent to the warmonger.

"Thank you Hyuuga-san," Minato bowed his head before turning to glare at the rest of the council who winced under his sudden glare. Naota snickered under his breath and he saw Kushina smiling at him proudly. "I will not take insults against my brother."

"Excuse me if I step out of my place," Danzo added, still looking at Naota. "But your parents died sixteen years ago if memory serves."

Minato kept a cool facade. "And they left three years before that. Naota here is seventeen and was born during my parents' travels."

Inoichi bowed his head in respect before speaking. "But, Hokage-sama, why haven't we heard of your brother before? Surely you must be mistaken, granted he looks a lot like you but how can you know if his claim-"

"It was not his claim, but mine." Minato interrupted, eyes flashing dangerously. "Do not mistake me for a fool who would believe a stranger claiming to be my brother without solid proof, Yamanaka-san."

Naota shivered at the killer intent projected from his father, it was enough to make even grown men fall. He saw his mother smirking to herself, completely unaffected by her husband's glare. He saw Inoichi slide down in his chair much like himself and the other council members avert their eyes elsewhere.

'_And I thought kaa-chan was scary'_ he thought. He scowled when he heard the Kyuubi chuckle darkly at his sudden weakness. "Damn fox and his mind reading," he muttered.

"What was that Naota?"

He jumped in his seat, ignoring the Kyuubi's mental jibes and looked at his father who had lost the evil glare and was looking at him with concern. Kushina was also giving him a look which nearly made him trip over his own tongue as the words rushed to his mouth.

"Hehe," he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment at having spoken aloud. "Just talking to myself." He emphasized on the last word and saw understanding cross both of his parents faces. He laughed again just to break the awkwardness of the situation, earning him a smile.

"You are an odd one aren't you?"

"Ne?" Naota looked up to see the Sandaime giving him a kind and calculating smile. "What do you mean ji-san?"

Minato had to bite back a bark of laughter as his son addressed the former Hokage. He saw the other council members giving his son appalled looks which his son pointingly ignored. The Sandaime seemed to be holding back a chuckle of his own. He smiled at Naota and replied with his practiced patience.

"For someone new to the village and seeing it in its worse state not to mention the attack which you suffered greatly from."

'Not as much as he could have' Minato countered in his thoughts. He watched as Naota gave the Sandaime his trademark grin.

"With him as a brother you have to be prepared. With the amount of enemies he has, I have to be positive. The amount of times someone's mistaken me for him." He jerked his thumb in Minato's direction which caused Minato to raise an eyebrow. Kushina snickered again and Naruto shifted in her arms, observing the exchange with a child's wonder.

"You were aware of your brother even though you just met him last week?"

Naota had to keep from cringing at his slip up; luckily, Minato came to his aid without a second's hesitation.

"I've known of my brother for years." At the looks he received, he continued. "We exchanged letters now and again so I could keep track of him. He wondered the neighbouring countries in order to train, I offered him to live here a few times but he's a stubborn brat," for his own amusement, he slapped Naota upside the head causing him to curse and glare at him. Minato smirked and looked up when the voice of Fugaku Uchiha addressed him.

"Why is he here now then? If he was so hard to reign in before."

Naota scoffed causing all eyes to return to him. He raised an eyebrow like the question was a joke. "This _brat _has every right to see his nephew, even if his brother's an ar-" He yelped and ducked when Kushina took a swing at him from across Minato who had lent back to avoid the fist.

Kushina had a sadistic smile on her face. "Namikaze Naota, if I hear one foul word leaving your mouth." She raised her fist to strike again, but Naota seeing an opening grabbed the yawning Naruto from other arm and held the child in front of him. Minato chuckled but stopped immediately when his wife turned on him. She spoke with false sweetness. "Something to add Minato?"

He winced and lent over to Naota who was still holding Naruto. "Can I borrow him?"

"Get your own," he stuck his tongue which was grabbed by the amused child.

The council watched in amazement at the exchange. Fugaku coughed to redirect their attention back to him. "I had no idea you were partnered Minato, to Kushina-san no less."

Minato lost his amused look and took on his authoritive voice. "Very few people knew. As Naota said before, I have a lot of enemies who would love to see me struggle. Hence why only myself and Kushina knew of Naota's true identity."

Danzo, getting bored with the conversation, spoke up. "As much as we wish to know about your family Hokage-sama, I believe we should discuss the situation of last week."

Naota whispered to Minato. "Wasn't he the one to start this?" He smiled as Minato's mouth twitched in amusement which went unnoticed by the council.

Koharu, one of the advisors, nodded at Danzo. "I agree with Danzo-sama. The incident of the Kyuubi has been avoided for too long."

"No one but you three seem to know what happened. We must know what has become of it," Homura, the other advisor, added.

Minato sighed and laid back. "Can't you accept the possibility that I destroyed it?"

"I apologise Hokage-sama," Shikaku spoke. "But even a ninja as strong as you couldn't go up against the Kyuubi and completely destroy it."

He waved his hand. "No need to apologise, I know how impossible it is to destroy a biiju." He opened his eyes and gave them all a hard look. "The event concerning the Kyuubi was one I hope to never experience again. I can say I'm lucky to be here now thanks to Naota here."

At this all eyes turned on Naota whose eyes widened at Minato. He shook his head and gave a nervous laugh.

"Sure, taking a claw to the stomach from the damn fox is just another day for me." He rubbed the back of his head.

"You were stabbed through the stomach by the Kyuubi and lived?" Fugaku asked incredulously.

Naota smiled nervously. "Um... yeah. My body can take quite the damage when it wants and I heal fast. I've been stabbed by a lot of things." He shuddered mentally as he recalled the chakra rods Pain had used on his body. That was a new kind of painful. He smiled as Naruto looked up at him, it felt weird staring into his own eyes but he was getting used to it. He was starting to see Naruto as more of a little brother than the younger version of himself.

"So what happened that allowed the Kyuubi to escape in the first place? I thought Kushina was its Jinchuuriki, but if the beast was released... shouldn't she be dead?" It was Hiashi who spoke this time, his Byakugan activated, searching for the tell-tale signs of the Kyuubi's chakra.

"You're right in thinking that a jailor should die once its charge is released," Minato answered, watching Hiashi carefully as he checked his wife's chakra coils. "But those who know Kushina should know she doesn't go down without fighting."

Kushina raised an eyebrow but the smirk was apparent on her face. Hiashi finished his scans of her and sat back with his arms folded.

"As far as I can tell, you no longer hold the Kyuubi, though your chakra coils still possess a hint of its strength." He still had his Byakugan activated when he looked at Naota, and he froze there.

Naota, feeling the stare, looked up at Hiashi, his eyes flashing with warning. "It's rude to stare Hyuuga-sama."

Minato looked up and saw Hiashi's Byakugan fixed on his eldest son and he sighed. "Well it seems one of you have noticed."

Everyone turned to stare at Hiashi as his eyes shifted over Naota's body, seeing his chakra coils.

"Never in my life have I seen chakra coils like these." He was speaking more to himself than to the council, but Danzo seemed fit to ask.

"What is it? Is the boy using a genjutsu?" he gritted his teeth when he heard Naota snort in amusement.

Hiashi shook his head. "The boy's coils are normal but are holding more than three times the amount of normal chakra. His chakra pools are off the charts, I've never seen any beside Uzumaki-san with this much chakra, and even she still doesn't have this much."

Minato gave Naota a look which the younger boy sighed at and shifted Naruto in his arms. "I've always had large chakra reserves. Reason why I've never been able to do a simple clone technique; it requires so little chakra it's physically impossible for me. Though I've been told it's genetic."

Minato nodded, he should have figured as much, he himself had large chakra reserves, Kushina had even more so it would only be natural if their son surpassed them both.

Danzo was not pleased with the Hyuuga's analysis. "So the boy has large chakra reserves why would that be of any interest?"

Hiashi cancelled his Byakugan and turned to glare at the warmonger. "It wasn't how much chakra he held, it was what the chakra itself that caught my eye."

"Explain." Minato waved for the man to continue, curious as to what effect the Kyuubi was having on Naota's chakra. Hiashi nodded.

"While the reserves are large and are seemingly growing surprised me, it was the second chakra pool that caught my attention."

Minato raised an eyebrow and Koharu decided to cut in. "That's impossible."

Homura nodded in agreement. "Living creatures can only have a single chakra pool; even the biiju's have only one. A second chakra pool is completely absurd."

Hiashi's pride refused to take a beating. "Do not question my Byakugan. The boy has two reserves; one of the normal blue chakra, the other a vicious red!"

At this the council froze, Hiashi coughed into his hand and continued. "The second pool consists of only the red chakra while the first consists of the blue and while both pools are well balanced and hold plenty of chakra, only the first pool is active."

Shikaku, now fully interested, cut in. "What do you mean one is active? How can a chakra pool be active?"

Hiashi shook his head. "I'm not sure, only the blue chakra is circulating through his coils. It's almost as if the second pool is cut off."

"How is that possible?"

"Because I cut it off."

Everyone turned to see Naota gently rocking the babe whilst glaring at the council members. Clearly not happy. He nodded at Minato who gave him a stern look before nodding back.

"I try to refrain from using the 'red' chakra as you call it. So I cut off the flow, it's easy enough as I don't actually need it to survive."

Shikaku's eyes narrowed. "How are you able to do it? Why not just let it flow?"

Naota sighed. "I just do it, it's a defensive barrier. If I allow the other chakra to flow my own chakra is cut off and drained." He looked at Fugaku. "It's similar to the Sharingan that way, use it and you drain your chakra while maintaining it."

Fugaku looked thoughtful. "I see, so the more you use it, the more chakra you drain."

Naota nodded and looked at Homura as he addressed him.

"Why do you even have two chakras in the first place? You talk like it isn't your own."

"It's not." He said simply. "You could say a borrowed it."

"You borrowed the chakra?" It was Kushina to speak this time, looking at Naota in amazement. "I didn't realise that was possible."

Naota shrugged, like it wasn't such a big deal. "Any of us could do it. You only have to risk your life and I can tell you that _he _really doesn't like tug-o-war."

At that Kushina laughed, everyone was lost at the conversation, even Minato was slightly confused. "What did he do?"

"Um... besides the beast bomb? He gave me his usual 'squish-me-once-he's-released' speech."

At this the two of them laughed, sharing the joke between them. The council was disturbed and Minato wasn't helping them by looking just as confused as they were.

If not for this seal, I'd show you a true tailed beast bomb.

Naota rolled his eyes and stopped laughing, though his grin remained. He heard the Kyuubi mumble something else but Inoichi had recaptured his attention.

"You said that you borrowed the chakra, from whom and how?"

Naota shrugged again and his grin widened. "I can't really call it borrowing because I can't give it back. Even if we have another tug-o-war match he'd only be able to steal my own chakra, not the chakra he lost."

Inoichi looked confused and Shikaku decided to join in, getting more interested by the second.

"So you could steal anyone's chakra?"

Naota pursed his lips in thought, and then smirked. "Stealing people's chakra to use as their own is not possible. Even the Kyuubi can't do that, he can only steal mine to replace what I took, not that he needs it, and he thinks I'm greedy."

At this everyone froze, Naota smirked to himself and settled back into his chair. He knew a few had already guessed the 'red' chakra had something to do with the Kyuubi, but they weren't entirely sure. He saw Minato giving him a reproachful look at him releasing the information so casually while Kushina was laughing at Naota's casual insult to the Kyuubi. Danzo was the first to speak, he had risen to his feet and glared at Naota who just looked back and then to the other council members.

"So... you've become the new Jinchuuriki?" Everyone suddenly looked fearful, giving the boy guarded looks, and some even full out glared at him, which he ignored with practice.

"Yes."

Minato sighed in resignation and stood up. "Now you know what happened to the Kyuubi. I sealed him in Naota who was more than willing to accept the consequences. His sacrifice has saved the whole village from the catastrophe."

At this angry shouts erupted. Fugaku being of the first.

"What happens when the seal breaks? How can we be sure it won't take over his body and kill us all?"

As the angry accusations began to rise, Naota sighed and shifted in his chair, closing his eyes. Story of his life; people saw him as the demon. Why was he not surprised? He allowed his senses to explore as hatred built in the air. Thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra, he was able to sense hatred, but without using the chakra his senses became limited. He opened his eyes in shock as a familiar chakra signal appeared. He was torn between happiness and wariness all at the same time. He saw Minato give a knowing smile and turned to the door and shouted much to everyone's surprise.

"Come on in Kakashi-kun!"

The shouting stopped immediately as white smoke erupted in the middle of the table. Once it cleared, a boy a little younger than Naruto sat squat on his haunches, his left eye covered by his headband and a mask covering the majority of his face, leaving only his right eye in the open, which held a look of disinterest. The boy raised his hand at Minato.

"Yo, Minato-sensei." He looked around and gave Kushina a small eye smile which she returned. "Sorry I'm late; I just got lost on the road to life."

Minato sighed. "I swear you're turning more in Obito every day. But I'm glad you decided to show up when you did."

Kakashi nodded and felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He turned and nearly stumbled in shock as another version of his sensei sat by his side, cradling a small baby. The boy, who was a little older than himself, was giving him a surprised expression making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"You…" the boy began, looking for the right words."You're younger than me."

Before Kakashi could look confused, Minato and Kushina started laughing much to both boys' embarrassment. The rest of the council looked on confused as their Hokage and his wife laughed at the odd statement, like it was some private joke.

Feeling both boys' glare, Minato stopped laughing and addressed Kakashi. "Sorry about that; Kakashi-kun, this is my younger brother Naota. Naota, this is my former student Kakashi-kun."

The boy his sensei addressed as his brother smiled and held out his free hand to the startled Kakashi. "Yosh, nice to meetcha Kakashi-kun." His smile grew as he said the name, like there was something satisfying about it. He eyed the hand wearingly before taking it slowly. He gave his sensei an accusing look.

"You never told me you had a younger brother."

"Aw, is Kakashi-kun jealous?" He turned to glare at Kushina as she stuck out her tongue. He turned back to his sensei as he spoke.

"So how much did you hear before you decided to enter?"

Kakashi didn't bother looking surprised than his sensei sensed him. "Only the bit about the new Jinchuuriki. I take it that's him." He gestured to the younger Namikaze who glared at being addressed so coldly. "And that they," he thumped the council, "aren't happy."

Minato nodded then turned to glare at Fugaku who seemed the most displeased. "I don't care what kind of vendetta you have against the fox. If any of you," he unleashed his killer intent. "Even attempt to harm my brother, I won't hesitate to retaliate."

The council all seemed to shrink down in their seats; even Kakashi looked disturbed as he hopped off the table to stand behind his sensei. Naota had to hold back a whimper as the intent grew, the air becoming suddenly thick with anger. The only one unaffected was Kushina, who was also giving off her best killer intent.

'_I don't remember them being this scary in the alternate dimension.'_ He did his best to ignore the traveling anger.

When did you become such a weak-willed insect?

Naota, to everyone's surprised, gave out a low growl. '_I'll show you weak-willed you damn fox. Don't make me come down there.'_

The Kyuubi gave out an amused chuckle. **_I could use with the amusement._**

He growled in annoyance again, a low sound that made even Kakashi shift in unease. Minato stopped his killer intent and gently placed his hand on his son's shoulder. He jumped and looked around, forgetting he was in a room surrounded by others. He gave out a nervous laugh and smile to reassure the concerned look on his father's face.

"Sorry, did you say something nii-san?"

Minato gave a small smile and shook his head. He nodded to Kushina and stood up, giving the council a disinterested look. "I shall take my leave." He turned and tapped Naota on the shoulder to signal he should follow. The council watched as the Namikaze family and Kakashi exited the room, taking the tense atmosphere with it.

The Sandaime sighed and relaxed a little. "This changes some things."

And with that, the council burst into discussion. Trying to decide what to do with their new Jinchuuriki and how best to rebuild the village.

* * *

**Naruto: Eep, I'm older than Kakashi-sensei.**

**Narukyuubimode: *shrugs* It is seventeen years prior.**

**Naruto: That's so messed up.**

**Narukyuubimode: I thank you all for following with me so far and all the lovely reviews.**

**Naruto: *thumbs up* Believe it! You guys rock!**

**Narukyuubimode: Since I'm back at school with exams in a few weeks my updates will take a while. So please hang in there. ;P**

**_Next Time on A Promising Future from the Past_**

_"N-nani? You want me to fight him?"_

_"CHIDORI"_

_"RASENGEN!"_


	4. Young Sensei

**Naruto: It's about time.**

**Narukyuubimode: Sorry! I'm so sorry.**

**Naruto: You better be! It been weeks!**

**Narukyuubimode: I suffer really bad writer's block and then there's exams and...**

**Naruto: *pulls out kunai* No excuses. You've had plenty of time**

**Narukyuubimode: *hangs head in shame***

**Naruto: Hope you enjoy the chapter, I'll make sure more are updated soon.**

**Narukyuubimode. Ne? I have four exams next week!**

**Naruto: Tough!**

* * *

**_Last Time on A Promising Future From the Past_**

_'I don't remember them being this scary in the alternate dimension.' He did his best to ignore the traveling anger._

_When did you become such a weak-willed insect?_

_Naota, to everyone's surprised, gave out a low growl. 'I'll show you weak-willed you damn fox. Don't make me come down there.'_

_The Kyuubi gave out an amused chuckle. **I could use with the amusement.**_

_He growled in annoyance again, a low sound that made even Kakashi shift in unease. Minato stopped his killer intent and gently placed his hand on his son's shoulder. He jumped and looked around, forgetting he was in a room surrounded by others. He gave out a nervous laugh and smile to reassure the concerned look on his father's face._

_"Sorry, did you say something nii-san?"_

_Minato gave a small smile and shook his head. He nodded to Kushina and stood up, giving the council a disinterested look. "I shall take my leave." He turned and tapped Naota on the shoulder to signal he should follow. The council watched as the Namikaze family and Kakashi exited the room, taking the tense atmosphere with it._

_The Sandaime sighed and relaxed a little. "This changes some things."_

_And with that, the council burst into discussion. Trying to decide what to do with their new Jinchuuriki and how best to rebuild the village._

* * *

Chapter 4 - Young Sensei

Leaving the council room was almost too much of a relief. Naota had never actually had to sit through one of them in the past, but if they were all life that, he felt sorry for every Kage in the countries if they had to deal with that. It was as if the dreaded paper work wasn't enough of a punishment. He could remember sometimes finding baa-chan in one of the few pubs in town, hiding from Shizune and downing cup after cup of sake. He had laughed at the sorry state, which had earned him a smack on the head from the drunken Hokage. He could even recall ji-san wandering through town as far away from the Hokage's office as possible, though at the time he never understood why.

"Naota?"

He blinked and looked up, seeing his father giving him an amused look. It was a while before he realised where they were. He looked around in shock and happiness as he took in the familiar surroundings of the training grounds where he officially became a member of Team 7. He grinned as he spotted the three familiar log poles where he had been tied to all those years before.

"So what do you say Naota?" Minato asked him again, noting the look of familiarity on his eldest son's face.

"Err, sorry. I didn't hear you." He gave him his usual foxy grin and rubbed his head nervously. He seemed to be doing that a lot.

Minato laughed. "I asked if you would allow us to test your abilities. Seeing as we've never seen you fight before."

At this Kakashi looked up in interest. "He's your brother, and you've never seen him fight before?"

Minato shrugged his shoulders at his student. "Naota's never visited before. The only reason he came by when he did was because I let slip he was going to be an uncle."

"So that's why I've never met him." He gave his sensei another accusing look, still sore at never being told about Naota.

Minato sighed and gave him a sombre look. "You know as well as I how many enemies would love to see me fall. Naota, being my younger brother, would have been in serious danger if word slipped."

"But why didn't you just have him stay here?"

Kushina laughed. "Because getting Naota to sit still in one place would be like getting you to take off that ridiculous mask. Ain't gonna happen, you know."

Naota muttered under his breath and yelped when Kushina took a swing at him. Hiding behind Minato who sighed as Kushina turned to glare at him.

"Naota quit harassing Kushina. Kushina, please stop hitting him. He is holding Naruto." At this he saw Kakashi's visible eye widen at the mention of his new-born son, he smirked. "Would you like to meet him Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi jumped slightly at having being caught and took on an air of indifference. "If you want me to, sensei." He saw Naota smile and narrowed his eyes.

Naota laughed and stepped out from behind Minato, revealing the blond baby in his arms. Kakashi approached slowly and hid his growing admiration for the baby. Even he had to admit his sensei's son was cute; his hair was exactly like his father's – blond and spiked in all directions – even his eyes were the same colour but filled with a child's wonder instead of his sensei's kindness. He noticed the shape of his eyes were more similar to Kushina than that of his sensei, and his facial features were more feminine than most, but he seemed to suit him. His gaze slid over the cheeks and was surprised to see the whisker like markers on each cheek.

"Are they birthmarks?" he asked suddenly, gesturing to the whisker markings, he looked up and saw with a little surprise that Naota also had the exact same markings on each cheek, only a little longer.

"It seems to be a family thing," Minato spoke before Naota could answer. "But it seemed to skip myself."

Kakashi watched as Naota shifted uncomfortably under his searching gaze. "I noticed you had them earlier, but I thought it was just a result of the Kyuubi sealing."

Naota laughed, rubbing his right cheek over the markings. "Nah, I was born with them as far as I know. If it was genetic, then it explains Naruto getting them as well."

Kakashi shrugged, turning back to his sensei. "So how come I'm here? I wasn't really needed at the council."

Minato clapped his hands and gestured for Naota to hand over Naruto to which he complied. "You're here because I want you to be the one to fight him."

"N-nani?" Naota yelled. "You want me to fight him?"

Kakashi gave a one eyed glare at the older boy. "Is there something wrong in fighting me?"

"Err... no... well I just... you see its..." He slumped his shoulders in defeat. "There's no problem."

Minato's smile grew and he addressed both boys in a cheerful manner. "Now," he clapped his hands. "I don't want either of you to hold back, give it everything you got."

At this, Naota's mind went into turmoil. '_Crap, I can't just go all out. It would raise too many questions if I used Senjutsu without having a contract and being able to control the Kyuubi's chakra is also as big as a risk considering I supposedly only got the Kyuubi a week ago._'

"Ready? Go!"

"Nani?" Naota jumped back as Kakashi came at him immediately, kunai already in hand. He instinctively dodged the swiping kunai and reached for his own, only to pull his hand back to block Kakashi's leg as he attempted a roundhouse kick. He grunted as the power behind the kick nearly broke through his guard and he was forced to continually retreat. Dodging a flying shuriken or kunai every now and again. He gritted his teeth in frustration as he was forced to remain defensive, he could almost hear the Kyuubi laughing when a stray kunai put him in a ridiculous position of bending in a crab backwards.

Minato watched with interest as his eldest son went up against his best student; so far, Minato had to contain back his laughter as Naota was forced into defensive, Kakashi wasn't even giving him the chance for him to try offensive. Kushina was smirking and whispered in Minato's ear.

"Why did you set him up with Kakashi-kun? Kakashi is ex-ANBU, its hardly fair."

Minato raised an eyebrow. "And setting Kakashi-kun up against a fully capable Jinchuuriki isn't?"

Kushina glanced over at the fight and sighed. "You really are hopeless Minato, he isn't going to use the power of the Kyuubi; it'll raise unwanted questions."

"Whoops, didn't think of that. So he'll purposely hold back?"

Kushina's smirk came back. "At least until he gets tired of being beaten up."

He laughed and looked back over at the fight, just in time to see Kakashi get behind Naota with the tiger seal at the ready.

Naota looked over his shoulder just in time to see the sign, Kakashi was grinning under his mask broadly.

"You shouldn't let your enemy get behind you. _Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ogi: Sennen Goroshi_!"

Minato raised his eyebrows as Kakashi shouted out the name of the technique. '_One Thousand Years of Death? What kind of jutsu is that?_"

He immediately sweat dropped as Kakashi shoved his two index fingers and middle fingers into Naota's ass. Naota's face paled and then he was suddenly shot into the air at an incredible pace. Kushina looked sicken and Kakashi amused; he rubbed his hands together and watched in content as Naota hit the ground face first.

Naota spat out the grass in his mouth and glared at the smiling Kakashi, it was almost like that time with his first bell test.

"I won't forgive you for that." He put his hands together to form a cross and shouted. "_Taju_ _Kage Bushin no jutsu!_" He smirked happily as twenty shadow clones popped into existence, all smiling sadistically. "Yosh," he cracked his knuckles. "Let's get started."

Kakashi looked on in shock as the twenty shadow clones and the original rushed at him, smiles on their faces. He brought his arms up and blocked the first shadow clone, giving it a good solid kick which caused it to dispel, but was replaced by three more.

Minato watched in approval as Kakashi was driven into defensive by the sheer number of shadow clones. To be able to conjure up that many clones and still have the energy to fight was no small feat, even he had trouble creating several shadows clones, and yet his son made it look like no big deal at all.

Naota, finally happy to be on the offensive, drove Kakashi into a corner surrounded by his many shadow clones. Kakashi had managed to dispel a good number already, leaving only four clones out of the original twenty. Seeing Kakashi drop his guard a little, all four clones smirked and rushed at him at once while the real one disappeared into the shadows of the nearby trees. One of the four clones aimed a kick at Kakashi's legs which he jumped to avoid only to be kicked by a second, then a third and finally the fourth.

"NA-MI-KA-ZE" the four clones finished their combo and dispelled in mid-air. The real appeared behind Kakashi who was still in the process of recovery and yelled. "Naota Rendan!" He flipped and used the heel of his foot to drive into Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi gasped as the air was forced out of his lungs and his body driven into the ground by Naota's foot, leaving a fairly deep hole in the ground where he collided.

Minato whistled to himself as Kakashi got up and prepared a Katon jutsu. "He really knows how to use shadow clones."

Kushina only nodded, watching as Naota used another clone to throw himself out of range from the Katon attack. Naota rolled out of the way as Kakashi came at him again.

"_Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!_" Kakashi finished on the tiger seal and blew out a fireball almost three times the size of Naota himself.

"Kuso!" he swore, ignoring his mother's killer intent as she overheard him. He put his hand in the familiar cross seal and three shadow clones appeared; they grabbed him like before and threw him high in the air above the raging fire technique that would surely burn him to a crisp. He relaxed a little as the fire sailed beneath his safe height only to freeze up as the sound of thousands of chirping birds reached his ears.

'_You've got to be kidding me!' _He summoned a second shadow clone as Kakashi rushed towards his falling figure, his hand ablaze with lightning.

Kushina, who had never seen this technique, turned to Minato who looked a little uneasy. "What is that?"

"He calls it _Chidori_, an assassinating technique he developed a few years back. It takes a while to create, but once done almost impossible to stop."

Kushina frowned and turned back to the match, seeing Naota with a clone seemingly hitting the air above the original's hand as Kakashi drew closer. "What is he..." her eyes grew wide as a small ball of compressed energy began to appear in his right hand.

The clone dispelled and Naota kept the energy of the flow going until Kakashi was directly in front. They both thrusted their hands out at the same time and they collided in mid-air.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

The sound of the two techniques colliding was similar to that of a bomb detonating; lightning and chakra spirals attacked the surrounding field with a violent lash, tearing it to shreds. The techniques remained connected, feeding each other their strengths until the Kakashi's chakra levels could no longer handle keeping the _Chidori _active and Naota's _Rasengan_ overpowered it. Kakashi felt an invisible force throw him back as he spiralled through the hair, his _Chidori _still slightly active; he hit the ground with such a force he felt blood enter his mouth on impact, but quickly swallowed it as he groaned in pain.

Naota, though victorious, didn't hold his achievement as gravity took a hold. The momentum of his attack had thrown him off balance and he was now forced to shield his face as he face planted the ground besides Kakashi's limp figure, hissing in pain as he created a dent in the ground from the force of his impact.

Minato and Kushina just stood to the side for about a minute before they realised neither one was going to get up any time soon. They both just looked at each other, then the two groaning boys, then each other again before they burst out laughing. The boy's groans grew as they were laughed out by people they considered idols. Naota was first to recover and went held out a hand to the still grounded Kakashi, who took it meekly.

"You're good." Kakashi grunted as he was pulled out of his crater. "I wouldn't mind sparing with you again."

Naota grinned and wiped some dirt off his face. "I'd like that, 'ttebayo."

Kakashi gave him an eye smile before turning on his sensei who was still laughing alongside his wife. "And _what_ is so funny?"

Minato gave him a sheepish look when he finally stopped laughing. "Nothing Kakashi-kun, I just wasn't expecting my brother to use my own technique against you." He rose his eyebrow at his son who just grinned back in a way that made him seem ignorant.

"Well," Kakashi sighed, dusting himself down. "It's powerful, probably more so than yours. See ya." With that he disappeared using a shunshin, leaving behind only a trail of white smoke. Minato blinked a few times before he registered what his student had just said.

"More powerful than mine?" he spoke in disbelief, turning to look at his son who's grin still remained plastered in his face. "Since when..." he trailed off, feeling both proud and little put out at the fact his son had seemingly excelled his own technique.

Naota's grin remained and he rested his hands behind his head. "Ero-sennin taught me when I was thirteen. I've even been able to create my own technique from it." He swayed happily, oblivious to Minato's stunned expression.

"W-what do you mean by create your own technique?"

Naota rested his arms and gave a thoughtful look. "That's right, you've never seen it. Right!" He did the necessary seals and created two shadow clones that both looked as enthusiastic as the original. "Yosh! Let's do this." The shadow clones cheered and centred themselves around the original that began to gather chakra in his hand. Minato watch as the first clone began to shape the chakra into a Rasengan. He was about to ask what he was doing when the second shadow clone joined in, his hands circling above the Rasengan. Minato's mouth fell open when wind chakra began to form around the edges of the Rasengan, coating it in wind. The layer of wind than began to thin out and spin around the compressed chakra and then moving away until it orbited it in a perfect circular motion with four points, the Rasengan growing all the time. This carried on until the new jutsu was four times the size of the original and was giving off a sawing sound as Naota expertly held it in his right hand, his eyes glowing yellow with an orange outline shadowing his eyelids.

"_Futon: Rasenshuriken_!" he cried before doing the impossible.

He threw it.

Minato watched as the jutsu flew effortlessly through the air, cutting through the trees as if they were thinner than paper. The technique suddenly expanded and exploded several meters away, obliterating almost everything in its path including the ground. The results were to say unbelievable. Naota just smiled and dismissed his shadow clones with a wave of his hand like he hadn't just pulled off the impossible.

"Y-you threw it." Minato's mind was full of incoherent thoughts. "You just threw a jutsu like it was a simple shuriken."

Naota just shrugged. "That was the whole idea when I created it. Holding that jutsu while attacking hurts me as well as the target."

Kushina who seemed to recover first looked confused. "How so?"

He shrugged. "It's kind of like a double-edged sword. The technique attacks the body on a near cellular level that's near impossible to recover from. First time I used it in battle, I nearly managed to completely shred my chakra coils to pieces, and I only recovered thanks to my tenant."

Kushina just nodded. "So you worked on it until you were able to throw it?"

Naota nodded, still not seeing Minato's stunned face. "While training with Senjutsu, I figured it could work. While the number of _Rasenshuriken's _I can do at once are limited while using Senjutsu, I can also perform the technique while using the Kyuubi's chakra."

Kushina nodded, feeling a little dazed at her son's power, then she frowned. "You can use Senjutsu as well?"

"Just under a year now." Naota grinned. "Thanks to my large chakra reserves."

Minato just blinked in amazement before a proud smile broke out across his face. 'It seems like he's surpassed the both of us sensei...' he folded his arms and watched in content as Naota and Kushina spoke of the benefits of Senjutsu and how he came to learn the process. Naruto made a small noise from his position in Minato's arms, arms reaching out towards Naota who looked over and smiled before waving happily at him, the baby laughed at the motion. Minato's smiled grew, only to disappear when three ANBU members appeared before him in a crouched bow.

"Hokage-sama, the counsel has requested your presence."

Minato's eyes narrowed, his voice cool and collect. "What is it they wish?"

The second ANBU member spoke. "The civilian counsel has requested that you discuss when the village is to be told of the Kyuubi incident."

Minato was about to reply when Naota and Kushina came up. "What's wrong nii-san?"

Minato shook his head, handing Naruto to Kushina who took him without question. "Another meeting, I'll see you back at the house." Kushina nodded and turned and walked away with the happy Naruto who still held Naota's gaze. "You too Naota," Minato said when he saw Naota hadn't made any move to leave.

"They're planning on telling the civilians aren't they?" it wasn't really a question, merely a statement.

Minato sighed. "Yes." He saw no point in lying, Naota was smart enough to figure it out.

Naota nodded with a solemn look on his face. "Then I'm coming. I am the reason why they're calling the meeting, I might as well be there."

Minato was about to argue but Naota gave him a look. 'He really is like Kushina-chan.' He thought bitterly, but a small smile had managed to wove its way onto his face. "All right then."

Homura and Koharu were arguing with the clan heads when Minato and Naota walked into the room. Hiashi looked up when he saw his long-time friend and bowed in respect.

"Hokage-sama, Namikaze-sama," he said, bowing to both Minato and Naota who chuckled uneasily.

"Just Naota is fine," he insisted to the Hyuuga head who gave him a small smirk which took Naota by surprise.

"Even you deserve respect Namikaze-sama." His smirk grew when he saw Naota give him an annoyed look, clearly irritated with the formalities.

Minato sighed and gave Naota a little push towards their seats. "Hiashi-san, please stop riling my brother."

Hiashi nodded and went to go take his seat between Shikaku and Shibi. Naota mumbled something under his breath that would probably cause him to lose his head if Kushina heard him. Minato just shook his head in exasperation and sat next to him, watching as the counsel continued to squabble amongst themselves, ignoring his presence.

He cleared his throat and the three elders turned to him, the Sandaime throwing him a grateful look as he had been forced in the middle of it.

"Hokage-sama," Homura bowed his head slightly, upon seeing Naota he frowned but inclined his head slightly. "Namikaze-sama."

Naota scowled back, still muttering under his breath. Minato sighed again and addressed the elders. "What is this about, I don't have the time to waste in this counsel room."

Koharu looked at him without emotion. "We are here to discuss what we are to do with your... _brother_."

Naota cringed inwardly at the plain hate and disgust in her tone, even Minato picked up on the hidden meaning but remained impassive.

"I was sure we settled this with the last council meeting."

It was Danzo who spoke. "We have yet to settle on what the public is told of this predicament."

Minato narrowed his eyes. "I thought we had dropped the subject in the last meeting."

"But the civilian council demands to know and they have every right to-"

"Place the blame on my brother?" Minato finished, abrupt silence following. "Don't think I don't know how Jinchuuriki are treated after a disaster caused by the bijuu. Where there is pain there is hatred and where there is hatred there will be more pain."

Naota opened his mouth to say something but Koharu spoke before. "This isn't a matter of whether it is blamed or not. The civilians demand to know what has happened, you cannot deny them the closure they desire. Half the village was destroyed and the bijuu has disappeared into thin air."

Minato scowled at her logic and gave a sideways glance at Naota who was staring at his feet with a frown. "If my brother does not wish for it, then not a word shall be spoken."

Koharu spoke again. "You have-"

"I AM the Hokage and what I say is law!" Minato unleashed his killer intent and everyone in the room shrank in their seats. "If I say this is an S – class secret then I don't want a word to be breathed about it!" He narrowed his eyes further at the elders of the counsel. "YOU are my advisers, NOT my superiors."

Homura flinched. "Yes, but what we are saying is for the benefit of the village and-"

"I will NOT be overruled by the likes of you. What I say is final." He sat back and folded his arms, just begging them to continue.

"Tell them."

Minato turned in shock, his eyes widening as his son looked up with emotionless eyes. Everyone else in the counsel room had equal looks of shock, even the emotionless warmonger Danzo.

"Naota?"

Naota took a deep breath and relaxed into his chair. "Just tell them," he shrugged as if it wasn't that big of a deal. "They'll find out sooner or later anyway, why wait?"

"But... you know what will-"

Naota cut him off. "If these people can't tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll it's sealed into them it sucks to be them." He stared into each of the council members eyes in turn, resting longer the elderly advisers. "I'm a Jinchuuriki and proud of it."

Minato smiled as did the majority of the clan heads, even the stoic Hiashi. The elders looked a little uncomfortable while the Sandaime looked on in approval at the young blond. Said blond gave his standard foxy grin and turned to his father. "Might as well call the civilians now and get it over with."

Minato smirked. "You know they're not going to like this."

Naota laughed and stood up to go out. "Wait till you tell them I'm a qualified shinobi of Konoha and that I'm the younger brother of their beloved Hokage who will probably maim those who'd dare to harm him."

"You know me well."

He rolled his eyes and opened the door to leave. "I am your brother after all."

* * *

**Narukyuubimode:** **I swear chapters are harder and harder to write as time goes on.**

**Naruto: You suck at action scenes.**

**Narukyuubimode: *glares* Shut up, you beat him didn't you?**

**Naruto: Still sucks**

**Narukyuubimode: I give my eternal thanks to Narutopedia. I would have never done it without YOU!**

**Naruto: Sad... Please review ya know!**

**_Next Time on A Promising Future From the Past_**

_"What is this Minato? Who is this kid."_

_"Uzumaki Naruto."_

_"You haven't changed a bit."_


	5. Gama Sennin

**Narukyuubimode: Err... I'm back.**

**Naruto: *taps foot* And where have you been?**

**Narukyuubimode: School**

**Naruto: LIER! You had a week off after exams**

**Narukyuubimode: Can we do this later?**

**Naruto: _FINE_! Narukyuubimode doesn't own anything.**

**Narukyuubimode: *mock cheers* Yosh, let's get this over with**

* * *

**_Last Time on A Promising Future From the Past_**

_Naota took a deep breath and relaxed into his chair. "Just tell them," he shrugged as if it wasn't that big of a deal. "They'll find out sooner or later anyway, why wait?"_

_"But... you know what will-"_

_Naota cut him off. "If these people can't tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll it's sealed into them it sucks to be them." He stared into each of the council members eyes in turn, resting longer the elderly advisers. "I'm a Jinchuuriki and proud of it."_

_Minato smiled as did the majority of the clan heads, even the stoic Hiashi. The elders looked a little uncomfortable while the Sandaime looked on in approval at the young blond. Said blond gave his standard foxy grin and turned to his father. "Might as well call the civilians now and get it over with."_

_Minato smirked. "You know they're not going to like this."_

_Naota laughed and stood up to go out. "Wait till you tell them I'm a qualified shinobi of Konoha and that I'm the younger brother of their beloved Hokage who will probably maim those who'd dare to harm him."_

_"You know me well."_

_He rolled his eyes and opened the door to leave. "I am your brother after all."_

* * *

Chapter 5 – Gama Sennin

"And Iwa nin have been spotted close to our northern borders. We have yet to engaged with them but it only a matter of time..." he trailed off.

Minato glanced up from his paper work. "What is it?"

The chunin cleared his throat. "Not to seem disrespectful Hokage-sama, but does he have to be here?"

Minato rose an eyebrow. "Who?" He turned to look behind him and had to hold back a chuckle. "You mean Naota-kun? He's not actually here, just a simple shadow clone."

Said clone looked up from his position on the windowsill and gave a cheerful wave, displaying a full set of teeth. The chunin bit down a remark and turned back to the Hokage, contempt clearly shown in his eyes.

"The Tsuchikage is most likely testing our forces to see if we are weakened from the Kyuubi attack. While I can't afford to send more out on patrol I won't withdraw the ones out there either."

"Is he really that troublesome?" The Naota clone piped in, twirling a kunai knife between his fingers in boredom. Minato shook his head with a smile and continued.

"Return to your post on the northern front and relay the message that you are to continue as normal. We have enough of our shinobi back home to help with the damage repairs. Dismissed."

The chunin bowed in respect, glared at the amused clone before departing through the door which closed with a sharp snap.

"Must you aggravate them?" Minato sighed, turning to the clone of his eldest son. "They have enough reason to dislike you."

Naota shrugged, now throwing the kunai in the air. "Not my fault. I endured thirteen years of their hatred once, another few years isn't going to bother me. I'm just glad it me and not Naruto."

"I don't particularly like you having to deal with it either, but I suppose it could have been worse." He thought back to the village meeting two weeks ago.

**_Flashback_**

"It's not too late to back out." Minato whispered for the fourth time since stepping onto the balcony of the Hokage Tower, the villagers already gathered at the bottom. "The Shinobi Council cannot force you to reveal your status."

Naota sighed. "No offense but there's nothing stopping them from telling the public. And once the civilian council gets wind of my being a Jinchuuriki they'll be calling for my head." He rose an eyebrow when Minato was about to protest and cut him off. "I get how you believe they'll accept and I admire your loyalty but they're only human. And when a human fears something they'll kill it before their fear, no matter how ridiculous, becomes founded."

Minato sighed and Hiashi who stood next to him mimicked the action. "Your brother is right. The shinobi of our village may accept him but the civilians don't know anything about the Jinchuuriki. Their fear is unavoidable."

Minato laughed dryly. "Thanks for the support."

Hiashi grinned smugly. "Anytime old friend." Naota laughed at the sarcasm and Minato grumbled. He took a breath and walked up to the balcony's edge, the crowd below immediately falling silent, a few gazing up at Naota, who had taken a space next to their Hokage, in interest as they had never seen him before.

"Shinobi and civilians of Konohagakure," his voice was carried by the wind so each and every one of them could hear him perfectly. "I stand before you today to address you all of the incident that took place only last week."

Murmurs started to erupt around the village, a few civilians shouted questions up though they were quietened by the annoyed glares of the shinobi. Naota just watched in silence, a slight frown on his features; he knew how this was going to end.

"Our village has suffered a great tragedy; homes were destroyed, land torn and many lives lost at the hands of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"It killed my brother!" A civilian shouted up, anger and hatred apparent on his face.

"I lost my home, my wife!" Another shouted, holding a young girl close to him who was obviously his daughter.

"Silence!" Minato shouted causing the unrest to settle. "We have all lost something. All we can do is honour those who have gave their lives to defeating the Kyuubi and move on with our lives." His eyes scanned the crowd as looks of disbelief crossed several faces, others looking doubtful and some nodding grimly. He shot a side glance to his son and saw him frowning ever so slightly. "I know you wish to know what has happened to the Kyuubi and I am obliged to inform you that he isn't dead."

That did it for the crowd; there were screams of fear, anger and disbelief. A few of the more reckless shinobi – mostly older genins and young chunins – took out a few weapons and took on offensive poses while their seniors shook their heads at the foolish display. The yelling grew until Minato shouted for silence again, amplifying his voice to get the message across.

"For those who do not know, a bijuu cannot be killed nor destroyed. It can only be sealed away, but even then any bijuu higher than the Sanbi cannot be sealed into inanimate objects – it must be sealed away inside a human being, a living sacrifice: a Jinchuuriki."

Murmurs followed this and Naota took a deep breath before straightening up, finally ready to address the crowd, which fell silent as the mysterious new comer walked a little ahead of their Hokage.

"I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, he is sealed within me."

The effect was instantaneous, the crowd practically blow up in anger and hatred, even a few of the shinobi seemed to lose their heads like the majority of the civilians, calling out for his head on a silver platter; revenge for the loved ones lost and the hundred homes and businesses destroyed. Minato was shocked that the public could be so blind as to what a Jinchuuriki truly represented and even more to the fact that Naota, though looked slightly upset, did nothing to stop the villagers accusations.

'_Is this what he had to go through? All this hatred and fear.' _To say he was upset was being too light, he was angered that the village threatened his son like he wasn't even human, like he was some sort of wild beast that would kill on sight.

Things got slightly out of hand when the crowd began to shove forwards, the majority trying to get their hands on the 'demon boy' and wring his neck to avenge those lost. Before the ANBU and jounin could prevent the crowd a more daring chunin threw a single kunai at the balcony.

Naota stiffened when he heard the kunai slice the air, sharpened with the guilty chunin's chakra, but he made no attempt to stop it, instead he tilted his head slightly to the left and the kunai whooshed past, slicing his right cheek open in the process and blood to ooze from the cut dripping from beneath his chin when it slid down.

Furious Minato called the ANBU to arrest the offending shinobi which caused the public to go even more mental calling the chunin a brave hero for trying to slay the dreaded demon. Minato, at his breaking point, screamed out at the crowd.

"Anyone who dares lay another hand on my brother will have to answer to ME!" The crowd fell into a deafening silence, faces looking horror-struck at this new information.

Minato took a deep breath and counted to ten before readdressing the crowd. "This man," he gestured to Naota who made no attempt at wiping the blood on his cheek. "is Namikaze Naota, my younger _brother_. Without him, the Kyuubi would still be running rampant through the streets and the village completely destroyed. Without his sacrifice I would not be here as he stopped me from sacrificing myself in creating a Jinchuuriki. Without his courage, you would be ignorant of the truth, it was _his _choice to inform you and this is how you pay him."

A few of the more reasonable villagers had the grace to look guilty while others look disbelieving and confused. Thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra, Naota could feel the hatred rolling of most in heated waves but he showed no sign of noticing, instead he nodded to his father, smiled at Hiashi who had stood behind him during the whole ordeal and went back inside the tower to where his mother and younger self were waiting in the shadows, his mother enveloping him in a one armed hug before handing the sleeping Naruto to him which he gratefully accepted, rocking his arms slightly in a comforting motion.

"You did well." Kushina smiled when Naota chuckled.

"Give it another sixteen years and the hatred they feel will be nothing but history." Kushina smiled at his calm tone, chuckling to herself before pulling her sons onto the couch in the office and watched as Naota tended to the sleeping Naruto. Minato entering a little while after and joining them with a smile; wrapping his arm around Kushina while placing a hand on Naota's leg as he continued to gently rock Naruto.

Hiashi smiled at the picture and quietly left the room, making sure to tell the ANBU guards to take the rest of the day off to give the family some peace.

**_Flashback Ended_**

"A lot worse," he agreed. "I know you and the Tsuchikage have a background but is it really worth worrying over?"

"I single handedly took on a whole platoon of Iwa nin and slaughtered each and every one of them. He liked nothing better than to have my head on a silver platter."

"He didn't seem that bad when I met him, just some stubborn old geezer."

"You've actually met him?" Minato asked, incredulous.

The clone shook his head. "Obviously not now, but I helped out his division just after I was permitted to go onto the battlefields. He looked a little worse for wear not that I could have blamed him."

"You went to war? With Iwa?" Minato asked incredulously, looking back at the clone.

The clone scoffed. "A lot happened. With the threat of the Fourth war on our heads we had to work together, even if it was temporarily."

Minato's incredulous look grew. "Wait... your saying Iwa and Konoha _teamed up_?"

The clone, not seeing the look on Minato's face nodded. "Konoha, Iwa, Kumo, Suna and Kiri as well as the samurai of Tetsu no Kuni (Iron Country) versus the Akatsuki." Minato blinked and rubbed the bridge of his nose much to the clone's amusement. "It was quite an achievement really. An entire war over the capture of two people."

"Who were they?"

The clone gave a sad smile, a faraway look in its eyes. "The bijuu, us, the only two remaining Jinchuuriki of my time. Killer B of the Hachibi and me of the Kyuubi. The five Kages refused to hand us over so Madara decided to go to war against the Five Nations," he shook his head. "Doesn't matter now, it's all in the future, or my past really."

Minato opened his mouth, hoping to get the clone to reveal more on the future war when the clone froze and a smile could be seen on his features. He brought his hands up and dispelled himself and before Minato could protest as of why, a familiar voice come from the window where the clone had just left.

"Heya gaki, how are you enjoying the bane of all Kages."

"Jiraiya-sensei!" Minato smiled broadly, standing up to greet his perverted sensei. "Glad to see your back in Konoha."

Jiraiya lost his smile and nodded. "I heard of the Kyuubi incident. Knowing you, you would have thrown your life away just to seal the damn thing."

Minato sighed and sat back down. "That is what I was originally planning but I was stopped before I could summon the Shinigami."

Jiraiya rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Dammit Minato, did you really have to try and use _that _seal?"

Minato nodded. "The Kyuubi had too much chakra, trying without would have been insanely stupid."

"Then... how are you still alive, not that I'm complaining? You didn't sacrifice someone else did you?" Before Minato could protest in anger, Naota entered the room through the same window, smiling broadly.

"Yo, Ero-sennin. How's it going?" Minato had to hold back a snort as Jiraiya puffed out a annoyed growl.

"Who are you calling a pervert? Who are you anyway? This is a private meeting."

Naota merely lounged against the windowsill which his clone had vacated. "If its private, use privacy seals. And we all know you're a pervert."

"I am not a pervert. I am a SUPER pervert!" He struck a pose much to Minato's chagrin. Naota snorted in amusement before a fond smile played on his features.

"It's good to see you again, Ero-sennin." His voice was light and tight with emotion, sadness and happiness gleaming in his eyes with restrained tears.

Jiraiya looked confused. "I don't know you kid, you must have the wrong person."

Naota laughed lightly. "I doubt anyone could mistake you for anyone else." He nodded to Minato who returned it and halt up his hand and the privacy seals surrounding the room glowed while Naota closed the window. Jiraiya looked wearingly between them.

What's going on Minato?" Jiraiya asked when Naota took a place behind his student. "Who is this kid?"

Minato took a deep breath. "Jiraiya-sensei, what I'm about to tell you is a S class secret that _cannot _leave this office. Is that clear?" He put on his Hokage voice, shocking Jiraiya who just nodded dumbly. "This boy," he gestured behind him, "his real name is Uzumaki Naruto."

Jiraiya took on a confused look before his eyes widened. "I thought Naruto was your kid's name."

"It is."

"Then..." it was then he took in the boy's appearance; his hair, a shade lighter than his student's, the deep azure eyes also a replicate but held the mischievous of a fox. "No way." True he hadn't met his godson yet but the resemblance was uncanny.

Minato nodded, his expression all business. "Yes, this boy is the same child who is currently sleeping in mine and Kushina's apartment. My only son, Naruto."

"How can that be?" Jiraiya looked between the two, seeing no sign that this was a joke.

Naota just shrugged. "We don't know. I just appeared moments after I, the other me, was born. Minutes before the Kyuubi's release."

"You're from the future aren't you? And you obviously know me quite well by your friendly manner."

Naota laughed. "You did train me. Taught me the Rasengan as well, mastered it in only a handful of weeks." He smiled smugly at his father who sighed and muttered something under his breath which made the other blond laugh.

Jiraiya blinked owlishly before rubbing the bridge of his nose. "This complicates things."

Minato could only nod. "No kidding, I've had to introduce him as my younger brother and the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki."

"What? You're a Jinchuuriki?" he asked incredulously. Naota nodded and shrugged his shoulders like it wasn't such a big deal.

"Only the Kyuubi from my time."

"The Kyuubi from... your time?" he thought for a minute before his mouth dropped open in shock. "Don't tell me there are now _two _Kyuubi's!"

Minato laughed at the expression on his sensei's face. "Got it in a nutshell."

"Why is that so shocking, if there's two of me there's obviously going to be two of the Kyuubi." Naota sweat dropped at Jiraiya's genuine shocked expression.

"Well excuse me for panicking when there are two versions of the most powerful bijuu in existence!" he all but shouted making Naota sweat drop again alongside Minato.

"You haven't changed a bit." Naota muttered making Minato snicker and pat his son on the back in understanding. Jiraiya glared at them but they just ignored him.

"You'll get used to it." Minato smiled, trying not to laugh again when Naota's shoulders drooped further.

"If four years wasn't enough, then I don't another decade improves the out-take either." Much to Naota's chagrin, Minato looked away in confirmation and Jiraiya huffed in annoyance, mumbling about disrespectful brats.

"Anyway," Minato continued, looking back at his sensei. "As far as the public is aware Naota is my younger brother who has recently been confirmed as the Kyuubi's new Jinchuuriki and is now living with us as a chunin shinobi of our village."

Naota whooped in excitement, having been trying to reach chunin since the first exams. Minato shook his head in amusement and carried on.

"No one knows that the Kyuubi from our time is sealed in my younger son and we'd like to keep it that way." Jiraiya nodded in agreement. "Luckily for us, practically no one asides from the people in this room is aware that a new-born child is needed in order for a sealing to work so both my son's true identities are safe."

Jiraiya heard the hesitance on the last word. "But?"

Naota was the one to answer. "But despite all these facts and precautions, the council doesn't trust my story. All they know is I was born outside Konoha and a year or so later my parents died and I was left to defend for myself. Years later I managed to come into contact with my brother and we kept in touch through messages but I never went to go live with him. When my brother confirmed what is to be my nephew's birth I travelled to Konoha to witness this and was caught up in the Kyuubi's release which ultimately ended with me performing a secret ritual and transforming myself into a Jinchuuriki to save my brother and nephew from undeserved fates."

"So you want me to testify the contact between you and Minato." Jiraiya confirmed seeing the problem. "Because the council only has yours and Minato's word to go by."

"Exactly," Naota grinned, knowing Jiraiya would do it even if they didn't give the full explanation.

Jiraiya sighed and rubbed his head. "So what's the story where I'm involved?"

"It was on one of our training missions where I met Naota and realised the connection. When you left the village to meet up with your spies you also sent secret messages to Naota and kept tabs on his whereabouts as well as taught him a few things concerning the life of a shinobi which explains his ability to use ninjutsu."

Jiraiya nodded in agreement. "I can do that. I don't need evidence to support this because anything I send to my spies in burnt straight after the message is received so they can't demand was doesn't exist."

Minato breathed a sigh of relief. "That's one problem down. Do you have anything else to add, Naota?"

Naota started to shake his head when he froze. "Actually yeah," he got up and walked over to a Jiraiya confused Jiraiya. "I need you to let me sign the toad summoning contract."

Jiraiya blinked owlishly and Minato's eyes widened in understanding. "Why would you need the contract?"

"Because I don't have a contract with them I shouldn't be able to use Senjutsu." Naota replied matter-of-factly causing Jiraiya's eyes to widen this time and turn to look at Minato who shrugged his shoulders as if saying 'just go with it'.

"Senjutsu... okay." He bit his finger and went through the familiar hand signs. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu._" A puff of smoke erupted from the ground and a large scroll appeared on the ground next to his feet.

Without waiting for Jiraiya to finish, Naota bit his thumb and quickly wrote down his name next to his father's, adding his hand-print to seal the deal. Jiraiya rose an eyebrow as he read the name 'Uzumaki Naruto'.

Naota saw this and shrugged. "It's my real name, at least before all this happened. I didn't think lying would put me in the Boss' favour." He turned to Minato. "So should I summon Gamabunta straight away or-"

"Don't summon him here!" Minato rapped the boy on the head. "Unless you wish to destroy the tower take it elsewhere."

Naota gave him a sheepish smile. "Right, sorry. I wasn't thinking. He handed the scroll back to Jiraiya and leapt out the window he opened without a second glance." Minato sighed and sat down back at his desk, making the seal for shadow clones to handle the mountain of paperwork left to sort.

"Please go with him, I have the feeling he'll get himself into trouble if he's left alone too long." Minato said from behind a document paper.

Jiraiya paled slightly. "Can't you go? Gamabunta's not going to like being summoned so soon after that battle with the Kyuubi."

Minato smirked. "Unfortunately sensei I have duties to attend to."

Jiraiya glared at him. "You and I both know you could use another shadow clone to handle those. You just don't want to face the grumpy old toad." He grumbled when Minato's smirk intensified and he left the room the same way Naota had, through the open window.

Minato shook his head. "Like sensei like student." He thanked Kami that Naota didn't have his sensei's perverted tendencies and hoped Kushina didn't take a trip to the hot springs any time soon. He didn't think Jiraiya would survive if Kushina caught him peeking again, especially with Naota around.

The scene Jiraiya arrived on was strange to say the least; Naota had indeed summoned Gamabunta a few miles outside Konoha's borders and was currently on top of the boss toad's head. What made him laugh was the fact the boss toad was indeed as grumpy as he had predicted and was currently trying to toss Naota around like a rag doll, trying to unseat the desperate Jinchuuriki.

"KUSO!" he shouted as Gamabunta jumped a few hundred feet in the air and slammed down on the ground hard enough to uproot a mile of trees.

**If you cannot keep up then you are unfit as a summoner. Even if you are the blond gaki's son. **

'So he figured it out already, not surprising really'. Jiraiya leapt onto one of the still standing trees, he kept his chakra signature hidden so the enraged toad wouldn't sense his presence. Minato might be in the toad's favour but Jiraiya had done enough to earn the toad's anger.

"You try constantly changing the chakra circulation to your feet like me and see how you like it!" Naota cried over the roar of the wind whipping at his ears.

**Builds control gaki, something you obviously lack. **The toad hid a hint of amusement from the blond teen, he was actually starting to enjoy this.

"Well excuse me if I have an oversized, orange fur-ball lodged in my gut that constantly disrupts my chakra!"

The Kyuubi's voice roared in his mind, giving him a splitting headache. **Show some respect you pathetic excuse of a jailer. If it wasn't for me you'd be long dead.**

'And if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in danger to begin with!' Naota shot back, his teeth gritting down as he started using his hands as well to remain a top of the toads head.

The Kyuubi went quiet before grumbling and shuffling back into the darkness of his new cage Naota had created when he undid the seal. Naota would have smiled but then the Boss Toad decided to suddenly stop and Naota was nearly completely tossed off as his concentration had wavered for that millisecond.

"Damn it!" he shouted again as his feet came loose and he flipped onto his back, his hands still connected. "Don't do that!"

**Tough luck gaki.**

Naota cussed a little more before adjusting his position back onto all fours like before, trying his best not to call on the Kyuubi's chakra as that split second the chakra changed he was vulnerable and his control practically non-existent. He looked up at the sun and moaned as its position still hadn't reached the horizon. 'This is going to be a long day.'

When the sun finally hid below the horizon, Naota gave a cry of relief and slumped forwards, his reserves nearly completely drained thanks to the exercise. He had to hold on a lot longer than the first time, a solid nine hours.

When he slipped off the toad's head he was caught by a large tongue and gently placed on the ground next to a smiling Jiraiya. He turned his head and gave a weak smile, his vision hazing from the lack of chakra.

"You did well gaki, I'm surprised your still conscience."

Naota laughed weakly and stared up at the darkening sky. "Last time I did that I passed out minutes before the time limit ran out. I woke up in hospital the next morning and heard that a giant toad appeared right outside the hospital and dropped me off at the entrance."

Jiraiya chuckled and looked up at the stubborn toad. "Didn't know you had a soft spot for blond gakis Bunta-chan."

**Unless you want me to squish you I'd suggest you show some respect. **The toad grumbled, placing his webbed foot over Jiraiya's head which made said Sennin gulp and shut up.

Naota laughed and took a deep calming breath. "I take it I passed then boss?"

The toad gave him a scanning look before nodding ever so slightly. **You completed the task and even refrained from using its power even to summon me. You're a lot like your father and you have your mother's will of never giving up.**

Jiraiya blinked and hung his head. "As powerful as that combination is, it's a scary thought."

Naota smirked. "Don't forget there are two of me."

Both he and Gamabunta laughed at Jiraiya's expression as it turned to one of pure horror. Naota sat up and felt complete and utter happiness, all he needed now was his friends from the neighbouring villages and his life would be complete, not even the Akatsuki could dampen his mood.

* * *

**Naruto: You _really _hate me don't you?**

**Narukyuubimode: *blinks in confusion* Quite the contrary, what ever gave you that idea?**

**Naruto: Did you write this with your eyes closed?**

**Narukyuubimode: More like half, I was tired.**

**Naruto: You're kidding right?**

**Narukyuubimode: Nope. **

**Naruto: I give up.**

**Narukyuubimode: That's out of character... *turns to audience* hope you enjoyed it, it was a horror to write. TIME FOR TIME SKIP!**

**_Next Time on A Promising Future From the Past_**

_"He remembered,"_

_"Where is he 'ttebane? Where IS he Minato?"_

_"So what happens now?"_


	6. Kumo

**Narukyuubimode: I'm Back...**

**Naruto: *Looks up from scroll* Already, you only uploaded yesterday**

**Narukyuubimode: Makes up for the recent late updates.**

**Naruto: *whoops* Alrightly, let's get this show on the road. Narukyuubimode doesn't own Naruto.**

**Narukyuubimode: Heads up, I'm adding a recap of the previous chapter so people won't have to go back and check to see what happened last time, expecially between long updates. (You can thank Battle neurosis - GREAT IDEA BY THE WAY)**

**Naruto: 'ttebayo! Enjoy.**

* * *

**_Last Time on A Promising Past from the Future_**

_Naota laughed and took a deep calming breath. "I take it I passed then boss?"_

_The toad gave him a scanning look before nodding ever so slightly. **You completed the task and even refrained from using its power even to summon me. You're a lot like your father and you have your mother's will never to give up.**_

_Jiraiya blinked and hung his head. "As powerful as that combination is, it's a scary thought."_

_Naota smirked. "Don't forget there are two of me."_

_Both he and Gamabunta laughed at Jiraiya's expression as it turned to one of pure horror. Naota sat up and felt complete and utter happiness, all he needed now was his friends from the neighbouring villages and his life would be complete, not even the Akatsuki could dampen his mood._

* * *

Chapter 6 – Kumo

_**3 years later**_

When the sun rose over Konoha that morning most believed today would be like other day; peaceful, quiet and filled with the buzz a shinobi village should bring. A loud shout echoed throughout the village which turned many heads and woke many up.

"NAMIKAZES! GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE!"

Yep... just a normal everyday morning in Konoha.

"Kuso, run for it nii-san!" cried a blond haired jounin wearing a black and orange jacket with the green jounin vest over it.

The second blond, taller than the first and wearing a white cloak just nodded. "Don't have to tell me twice."

Both blonds flashed away in a mix of yellow and red, leaving behind a laughing three year old and an enraged redhead which stood up in nine tails. She shouted out again and the whole village winced in sympathy for the poor Namikaze brothers, knowing they'd have to go home at some point.

The two blonds flashed into training ground 7 next to an amused Kakashi who was leaning against the posts with his orange book at his side. He clapped when both blonds slumped to the ground earning him half-hearted glares.

"Meh, what did you two do this time?" asked the one eyed jounin, having asked this question almost once a week.

"Skipped out on breakfast," Naota replied cheerfully, lying down on his back in the grass to catch his breath. He had only recently mastered the _Hiraishin _and it left him winded every time he tried it without taking his time.

"And we didn't have dinner last night either, at least not a healthy one." Minato added, straightening up and helping Naota to his feet. Kakashi had to clear his head again at the similarities between the two – if there was doubt before, there definitely wasn't now.

"Any reason why you'd risk getting castrated?"

Minato sighed. "Duties actually. We have some Kumo representative arriving in a few minutes and I needed to greet them at the gate. Naota, naturally, wanted to tag along."

Naota shrugged. "I have nothing against Kumo like many other jounin here. I even travelled near the borders, under disguise of course."

Kakashi smiled and shut his book. "Mind if I come with? You seemed to have escaped your ANBU guard again."

Minato waved him off. "They'll find me again in a few minutes, but you're welcome to join us. My brother and my student... all I need is sensei and the group will be complete."

"I think he left last week to check his Kumo spies, he won't be back for a few months."

"Right then, shall we?" He grabbed his student's shoulder and quickly transported to the main gate, Naota milliseconds behind. When they flashed by the gates, they managed to catch the ninja sent from Kumo jumping in surprise from their sudden arrival, Kakashi and Naota shared an amused glance but refrained from saying anything to embarrass the delegation from Kumo.

"Hokage-sama," the lead ninja bowed respectfully. "It's an honour to meet you."

Minato nodded, his 'Hokage face' on. "Thank you shinobi-san. You must have had a long journey so if you wish to rest I can have someone take you and your team to one of our hotels."

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, our Raikage wishes to get this done as soon as possible."

Minato nodded, smiling. "I see he's a forward as ever, I'm fine with calling a council meeting to discuss the treaty for the alliance. If you'd like to follow us."

"Are they your guards? I would have thought you'd have a squad of ANBU at your heels," said one of the younger shinobi, giving both Naota and Kakashi a once over, seemingly unimpressed.

"My guards are around here somewhere, they seemed to have fallen behind." He smiled when Naota snickered and Kakashi chuckled lightly. "These are the two of a small group of people I trust without hesitation. My remaining student, Hatake Kakashi, and the blond is my younger brother Namikaze Naota."

The Kumo group whispered while giving the two young jounin weary glances. Naota smiled and waved happily at the Kumo nin while Kakashi nodded and pulled out his orange book and began to giggle at the content. All four Kumo nin sweat dropped at the lay back attitude.

"If you'd like to follow us," Minato gestured towards the main street where people had gathered in the streets and cheered in celebration at the fact the rivalry was finally over and they no longer had to worry about a war. Naota was given a few glares as usual but most were held back due to the Hokage's presence; they may be idiots but not stupid.

They made it to the Hokage tower twenty minutes after leaving the gate due to the crowds' interference, not that the Kumo nin minded the attention. Minato sent an ANBU to collect both the shinobi and the civilian council so they could discuss a treaty before leading the party up to the council room and offered them chairs at the far end of the table opposite the Hokage and Naota. Kakashi waited in the room before bidding goodbye and leaving just as the council members began to take their seats, a few civilians glared at Naota but he ignored it and watched the Kumo nin with interest.

"All right, sadly the Raikage couldn't make it to the treaty signing but he has sent a representative who he trusts will sort things out for the better of our two villages. He nodded at the lead Kumo shinobi who stood up and began his long speech about the individual aspects and clauses of the treaty which everyone listened to intently. Well... almost everyone.

'Why do I feel like something isn't right?' Naota asked after losing concentration five minutes into the talk, his eyes glazed over as he was pulled into his mindscape.

The Kyuubi opened its crimson eye and stared down at the blond. **How should I know? Village affairs have nothing to do with me.**

'Well your memory is a lot clearer than mind was at three years. I faintly remember something but it's hazy, I feel like something bad is about to happen.'

**Then listen to it and do something. **The fox laughed dryly before closing its eye again.

'What's with you? You've been very quiet recently.'

The Kyuubi opened its eyes and lifted its head gently, giving Naota a bored look before answering. **I have the same feeling as you kit, but not to the scale where it concerns me. I'm just waiting for things to play out like before.**

Naota threw him an accusing glare. 'So you do know what's going to happen.'

The crimson eyes rolled. **I'm thousands of years old. Remembering something from what is now seventeen years ago isn't a hard task.**

Naota blinked. 'And...'

**I'm not going to tell you, figure it out for yourself.**

With that, he was promptly kicked out of his own mind and brought back into the meeting room where the Kumo nin had finished their speech and suggestions were being made. He shook his head and was about to open his mouth when Minato nodded and stood up.

"So it's settled then. My friend Hiashi here has agreed to house you until the treaty can officially be completed. You are welcome to stay."

The lead Kumo shook his head. "My team will be heading back to Kumo, but I am more than happy to accept the offer, I need to be here for the final signing after all."

Minato nodded and the room was quickly emptied including the Kumo nin. Minato was about to get up and leave when he noticed Naota hadn't moved from his spot and had a glazed look in his eye. Now that he thought about it, Naota had been like that since the start.

Naota was currently trying to pry answers from the fox. He jumped when Minato placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a concerned look.

"You okay? You look like you haven't actually been with us."

Naota sighed. "I technically wasn't. I was trying to talk to the damn fox but he refuses to tell me anything."

Minato's eyebrow rose. "Why would you want to ask him something?"

"A memory, his is a lot better than mine. I can't shake the feeling something else is going on, something big that will cause a lot of trouble. But remembering something from as far back as nearly seventeen years ago is hard to say the least."

Minato nodded in understanding, before smiling. "I still can't believe your twenty, it makes me feel old and you look like you haven't aged a day."

Naota rose in eyebrow in a humorous gesture. "I doubt you did much at this age either. What are you now, like twenty-nine?"

Minato huffed. "I'm twenty-seven actually."

Naota grinned in a fox-like manner. "That's still seven years older than I am."

"Brat," Minato pouted, but smiled as well before ruffling his son's hair and checking his watch. "What do you think the chances are your mother has cooled off?"

Naota gave him an incredulous look. "Did you forget what Uzumaki's are famous for? And this is _Kaa-chan_ we're talking about."

Minato cringed involuntarily. "Good point, I might as well see what my shadow clone is up to; wanna help your old man with some paper work?"

"I'd rather stay away from that stuff until I become Hokage..." he trailed off in thought. "I'm still trying to figure out how none of the previous Hokage's thought to use shadow clones. I thought they were geniuses in their own making?"

Minato smiled. "I guess it took a special kind of genius to figure it out. To be fair, none of the previous Hokage dreamed of being one so they couldn't come up with a method before they took office."

"I still feel bad for not telling jiji about it," Naota tried but failed to keep the mischievous smile off his face. "I can picture him now, banging his head repeatedly off his desk muttering 'stupid, stupid, stupid'." He laughed and Minato joined in. The two of them spent the rest of the day filing and sorting the different paperwork while laughing at the previous Hokage's lack of intuition.

Somewhere in the Sarutobi compound, the Sandaime shivered and suddenly had the urge to bang his head off the wall. He shrugged it off and continued ready his own little orange book, blessing the gifts that his student Jiraiya had bestowed on the world.

The two Namikazes worked until late into the evening, seeing that they couldn't put off avoiding the _Akai Chishio no Habanero_ (Red Hot-Blooded Habanero) they reluctantly left the office and walked the two miles back to the Hokage mansion which they had finally moved into two years ago when they realised four people in a two bedroom apartment didn't exactly work out.

Entering the door, Naota was immediately attacked by his chibified self, who attached himself to his waist and clung on tightly while laughing. "Oji-san!"

"Hey!" Minato said; mock hurt playing on his face. "What about poor old tou-san?"

Naruto laughed and stuck his tongue out at the teasing Hokage before breaking away from Naota and hugging his father too. Somehow, he managed to scramble onto Minato's shoulders and was now playfully clinging to the long blond locks with pudgy fingers.

"So how's Kaa-chan?" Naota asked – they hadn't told Naruto the truth yet but when they deemed him old enough to know about the Kyuubi they would tell him the truth. Naruto didn't find it strange that his uncle referred to Kushina as 'Kaa-chan' and as long as he called Minato 'nii-san' it didn't matter. Kushina treated Naota as a son anyway so there was nothing wrong with that.

Naruto smiled. "She was really angry and wanted to go and find you. She said a lot of big and scary words and something about washing seals?" he asked more than told and Minato and Naota cringed, if Kushina had found a way to wash some of the more visible seals then they knew they'd have to put more effort into hiding them.

It was then the door to the kitchen was flung open and a smirking redheaded Uzumaki kunoichi stood there with a frying pan in one hand and a kitchen knife in the other. "Hello boys, I hope you're ready for dinner?"

Both Namikazes paled at the sweet voice Kushina used, even Naruto shivered and hid behind the two of them. All three nodded in synchronisation and replied in a robotic tone. "Hai!" Kushina smiled and the four of them made their way to the dining room table where Kushina had laid out a full sized meal. Naruto and Naota shared a knowing look and took the two chairs sitting next to each other quickly, smiling slightly when Minato threw them a betrayed look and sat down next to the still smiling Kushina. Naota and Naruto looked at their plates and groaned in unison as at least half their plates were covered in vegetables.

"What's wrong boys?" Kushina asked with a playful frown. "Don't you like my cooking?"

Quite the contrary the two boys loved Kushina's cooking, they just hated vegetables. Still senses a dangerous air around the kunoichi, they both shook their heads and quickly shovelled down the offending greens with a subdued 'Itadakimasu'. Minato chuckled softly and slowly began to eat his own meal, making sure to keep quiet.

After finishing their meals it had gone past seven and Naruto was struggling to keep his eyes open at the table, Minato excused himself and carried the tired toddler to his room upstairs leaving Kushina and Naota alone to enjoy some warm herbal tea she had made early.

"You okay Naota-kun? You've been slightly distracted all night."

Naota looked up in surprise, having indeed been neither here or there in terms of the conversation. He shook his head to clear it and smiled. "I'm fine, it's just that I feel like something is about to happen and I can't remember what?"

Kushina smiled and took a light sip from her cup. "Things may not happen the same way this time around, if myself and Minato are any indication."

Naota shook his head. "No, everything feels the same, I know what's going to happen and I don't think it's for the best."

Kushina sighed and stretched. "You might as well hit the sack early tonight, it might help you remember."

'But it might be too late by then.' He thought to himself but nodded and drained the rest of his tea. He bid his mother goodnight, earning him a light peck on the forehead and he trudged upstairs, suddenly feeling sore and weary.

He entered his room which could be found next to Naruto's and collapsed on his bed, immediately being dragged into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The clock struck two in the morning and Naota's eyes opened in a flash, horror and realisation displayed on his face as he remembered – it was _that_ night, the night that ruined a family.

'Hinata-chan,' he thought with horror.

The Kyuubi heard and opened his eye in amusement. **You remembered it faster than I thought.**

Naota ignored him and quickly sprung out of bed, having fallen asleep in his gear he just jumped out of the window and flashed away before he hit the ground. Minato gasped and shot up in bed when he felt the seals he and his son shared being activated, Kushina groaned and cracked an eye open.

"Whatisit?" she mumbled incoherently.

"He remembered…"

At this Kushina was fully awake. "Where is he?"

Minato's eye widened and a dark look crossed his features. "The Hyuuga compound."

A dark figure leapt over the walls of the Hyuuga compound carrying a limp figure over his shoulder, the figure was unconscious and tied up, and she was no older than three. The disguised man grunted as he hit the ground and slowly started to make his way down the deserted streets of Konoha, congratulating himself for the completion of his mission. Those thoughts stopped when the Head of the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi, jumped over the wall and landed in front of him.

The man was seething with uncontrollable anger. "Hand over my daughter NOW!"

The man smirked; even if he was killed Kumo would still get what they wished. He pulled out a kunai and held it in front of him, the young Hyuuga girl still slung over his back. Hiashi took this as a challenge and rushed forward, immediately going for the killing blow. When they were practically on each other there was a sudden bright flash of orange that blinded the both of them.

"STOP!" a familiar voice cried followed by the sound of flesh piercing and a choked sound. The smell of blood came fast and the blindness from the sudden flash disappeared and everyone's eyes widened in shock.

There stood Namikaze Naota, brother to the Hokage, in front of the mystery kidnapper with his arms spread out facing a horrified Hiashi whose hand was buried deep into the boy's chest, blood running down from the wound.

Naota choked as blood filled his throat and he collapsed forwards into Hiashi who caught him and gently pulled his hand out which caused the boy to cough again and splatter the Hyuuga Head in blood.

"Why?" Hiashi asked the miraculously still conscious boy.

Naota coughed again and gave him a weak smile. "If you killed him then Kumo would have demanded your head, they were after the Byakugan, it didn't matter whose. He choked a little more and fought back the cold darkness that was calling him.

The kidnapper tried to run but was immediately knocked out from a hand chop to the back of his head, making him fall to the ground and the unconscious Hinata to stir before relaxing again. Minato pulled back the man's hood and was disgusted to find the lead Kumo nin underneath. He looked up at Hiashi and froze when he saw the blood coming out of Naota's chest and back, the shocked Hiashi trying to hold him up.

"What happened?!" he demanded, fear tightly gripping his heart when Naota shuddered and coughed up a lot of blood.

Hiashi gently handed the boy over. "I was about to kill the man when he suddenly appeared and blocked my strike with his body. It was too late to stop the attack and I ran right through his chest. He knew what would have happened if I succeeded."

Minato gritted his teeth and picked up his son bridal style. "Go back and comfort your family, ANBU should be here in a bit to pick up the trash. T&I are going to have a field day."

Hiashi nodded and picked up Hinata, who was slowly starting to wake up. "Is he?"

"Not yet, don't blame yourself. There was nothing you could have done." With he quickly flashed away and landed in the hospital reception, already drenched from his son's blood. "I need a doctor NOW!" his voice nearly broke but he stayed strong, hoping Kushina wouldn't come looking for them.

The nurses and doctors still in the room took one look at the panicked Hokage and the now unconscious Naota in his arms and started running around sprouting orders, quickly taking the boy and carting him off to the A&E section. Minato ran by his son's side and tried not to pay attention to how pale his skin was becoming and the faintness of his breathing.

He was forced to remain outside the operation room while Naota was immediately taken inside, four doctors following behind. He paced back and forth for about an hour when Kakashi came up with a pale expression on his face.

"Sensei is he?" He and Naota had practically become like brothers in the three years they've known each other.

"I don't know," his voice broke this time. "He's been in there for an hour already."

Kakashi nodded and sat down in one of the many chairs outside the room, staring off into space as Minato started to pace again. After another hour, Kushina appeared with a crying Naruto riding on her back. She placed Naruto down who immediately ran to Minato and hugged him around the thighs, sobbing hysterically. Kushina was as pale as Kakashi.

"Where is he, 'ttebane?" her voice was low and dangerous. "Where IS he Minato?!"

Minato sighed and picked up the crying Naruto and held him close. "Don't Kushina; it'll only make things worse."

Kushina gave him a frustrated look, closing in on hysteria. "He could be DYING!" her voice rose a few octaves and Minato sighed before giving her a resolved look.

"All we can do is wait and hope for the best." Kushina slumped down onto a chair next to Kakashi and proceed to sob into her hands, Kakashi rubbing her back in comfort. Naruto fell asleep in Minato's arms after crying himself out and Minato was forced to take a seat so he wouldn't wake the boy.

Around half-five in the morning, the door to the operation room opened and an exhausted looking doctor came out. All three adults stood up and Naruto woke from the sudden movement.

"Well?" Minato asked, fear gripping his heart tightly.

The doctor nodded and a small smile broke across his face. "He'll live."

The relief that hit them was so strong that Kushina and Kakashi fell back into the chairs and Kushina gave a cry of joy. Minato's head cleared and he smiled in relief. The doctor gave them a warming smile and continued.

"The damage was very severe, almost too severe. The wound narrowly avoided his heart but cut one of his major arteries as well as puncture his left lung. Those wounds were already healing when he was brought in; I believe you can thank _it _for that. But the real damage was one of his main chakra coils, the entire coil was torn through and because the boy's chakra was so thick and filled with _its _chakra it actually started to seep into his body and burn him from the inside."

Kushina gasped, knowing full well how poisonous the Kyuubi's chakra was to the human body, especially if it wasn't protected by reinforced coils. Minato grimaced at the thought and Kakashi looked sick – being burnt from the inside could not be a pleasurable experience.

"Normally, we would have blocked his chakra flow, but his healing factor would also have been halted and without it he would have surely died."

"So how-" Kushina started but was cut off.

"We're not entirely sure, the chakra was spreading and suddenly the boy's signature shot through the roof and he was enveloped in bright yellowish orange flames that covered his entire body. His seal, which was already visible, turned black and started to spread across his body. We couldn't approach him due to the heat of the flames and suddenly he screamed and his chakra coils, unbelievably, began to sew themselves together! Since the chakra was no longer leaking and more began to heal it was all smooth sailing from there."

Minato gave a relieved sound and hugged the confused Naruto closer, he knew of the flames having seen then when Naota faced the Kyuubi and saved his and Kushina's life. He had called it a chakra cloak, one that held back the hatred and poisonous features of the Kyuubi's chakra and turned into something he could use without fear. He wasn't surprised that the chakra had sewed his severed coils together; apparently when Naota first used his _Rasenshuriken _the effect of the jutsu tore the majority of his coils in his right arm to shreds. Any normal and he would have been unable to use chakra in his right arm altogether, but he came through and the coils became stronger than before, he assumed the same thing happened now.

'You really are the world's most unpredictable ninja,' he thought with a thankful smile.

"Can we see him?" Kushina asked, teary happiness coating her voice.

The head doctor nodded. "He's wide awake and already asking to leave even though his wound is still there. Usually it would take about four months to heal but with him I can say maybe two weeks, one and a half at least. His damaged coils are stable but using a jutsu could prove too much for him. He also lost a lot of blood so he'll be on a drip until he's safe. We'll move him to another room in a few hours when he's stable enough."

He moved aside and the party walked into the operation room, holding their breaths as they looked around the room. Kushina gave a cry and rushed over to the bedridden Naota, who was smiling weakly and looked a little pale around the eyes. She enclosed her arms around him and squeezed him hard.

"Itai!" he yelped as he was crushed. "That hurts 'ttebayo!"

"You IDIOT!" she cried, bonking him on the head. "You could have died!"

Naota, holding his sore head, laughed weakly. "As if the fluff ball would let me die just like that."

Naruto, who had been set down when they entered, rushed over and jumped on top of the bed and cuddled into Naota's neck. "OJI-SAN!" he cried, tears streaking down his already red face. Naota winced but hugged back, stroking the blond boy's head soothingly.

"Gomen, Naru-chan. I didn't mean to upset you." He looked up at Minato and gave him a weak grimace. "Gomen nii-san. I would have told you when I realised but it might have been too late."

Minato sighed, the anger that had been building deflated in that instant. He walked up to the bed and gently ruffled Naota's hair, he sighed and gently knocked him on the head as well. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you?"

Naota couldn't help but laugh weakly. "I've been asked that question plenty of times before."

Minato raised on eyebrow jokingly. "Why do I not feel surprised." He gave his son's hair one last tousle before gently prying the crying Naruto from the wincing one and gestured for Kushina and Kakashi to leave.

Naota wasn't happy. "Wait, where are you going? How long til I'm allowed out of here?"

Minato couldn't help but chuckle. "You're not going to be released until next week at least, two at most. Call it a punishment for being so reckless." He laughed and shut the door on Naota's horrified face. Kushina took Naruto and made her way down the hall leaving Minato and Kakashi to head back to his office.

"Meh sensei, keeping him locked in there is a little cruel."

Minato shrugged. "He'll be up and escaping in no time, if Kushina-chan doesn't catch him and readmit him again with a well placed punch."

Kakashi shuddered, making sure never to do anything to upset the fiery Uzumaki. "So what happens now?"

Minato frowned. "Thanks to Naota's interference we avoided a serious political issue. If Hiashi-san had gone through with the kill then Kumo would have been demanding his head and they would have gotten the Byakugan anyway."

"But Naota stopped that, and now we have proof of their treachery." Kakashi added, seeing where this was going.

"And you can bet I'll make this a worthwhile opportunity." His grin widened. "The Raikage won't know what hit him; if he thinks he can lure me into a false sense of security and then try to kidnap a clan member for their kekkei genkai without repercussions he had another thing coming. Especially since it was Naota who got hurt you can be damn sure I'll pull out the big guns."

Kakashi fought back the need to shudder; there was a reason his sensei was one of the most feared shinobi in the Elemental Nations and causing harm to his brother, even unintentionally, was practically suicide. He watched as Minato flashed away and he heard Naota's whines echoing from the hospital room. The _Konoha no Kiiroi Senko _was back, and he was out for blood.

* * *

**Naruto: *whimpers* You really do hate me, how many times have you hurt me in this damn story.**

**Narukyuubimode: I lost count. *cue sheepish grin***

**Naruto: If this fic doesn't kill me I don't know what will.**

**Narukyuubimode: Like I'd ever let you die. Hope you guy's enjoyed, don't forget to review.**

_**Next time on A Promising Future From the Past**_

_"You want to do what?"_

_He threw him an amused smile. "You heard me, I believe its time to pay our dear Raikage a little visit."_

* * *

**_Well, this is unexpected._**

_"No way... how did?"_


	7. Fire and Lightning

**Narukyuubimode: I have no way to express my guilt for not uploading.**

**Naruto: I gave up trying to force you, I no longer care.**

**Narukyuubimode: GOMEN! Too much has happened. I technically had the chapter written about a week after the last update but I couldn't finish it. GGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNN!**

**Naruto: Disclaimer! Narukyuubimode does not own Naruto as it has been told in the last six chappies.**

**Narukyuubimode: Thank you for all who have remained with us and thanks to Kurama Tempest! She was the one to get me to update today.**

**Naruto: Arigatou! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Last Time on A Promising Future From the Past**_

_Minato couldn't help but chuckle. "You're not going to be released until next week at least, two at most. Call it a punishment for being so reckless." He laughed and shut the door on Naota's horrified face. Kushina took Naruto and made her way down the hall leaving Minato and Kakashi to head back to his office._

_"Meh sensei, keeping him locked in there is a little cruel."_

_Minato shrugged. "He'll be up and escaping in no time, if Kushina-chan doesn't catch him and readmit him again with a well-placed punch."_

_Kakashi shuddered, making sure never to do anything to upset the fiery Uzumaki. "So what happens now?"_

_Minato frowned. "Thanks to Naota's interference we avoided a serious political issue. If Hiashi-san had gone through with the kill then Kumo would have been demanding his head and they would have gotten the Byakugan anyway."_

_"But Naota stopped that, and now we have proof of their treachery." Kakashi added, seeing where this was going._

_"And you can bet I'll make this a worthwhile opportunity." His grin widened. "The Raikage won't know what hit him; if he thinks he can lure me into a false sense of security and then try to kidnap a clan member for their Kekkei Genkai without repercussions he had another thing coming. Especially since it was Naota who got hurt you can be damn sure I'll pull out the big guns."_

_Kakashi fought back the need to shudder; there was a reason his sensei was one of the most feared shinobi in the Elemental Nations and causing harm to his brother, even unintentionally, was practically suicide. He watched as Minato flashed away and he heard Naota's whines echoing from the hospital room. The Konoha no Kiiroi Senko was back, and he was out for blood._

* * *

Chapter 7 – Fire and Lightening

Shinobi are meant to stay active; training, team exercises and missions are all a major part of their lives. In order to stay sane from the demanding deaths some missions create they need a distraction from the thought of killing. Staying in a single, plain room with nothing to distract their minds except their own thoughts was not recommended. In other words… shinobi do not do well in hospitals.

Naota hated them, with a passion.

"Can't I leave yet?" he whined at his doctor as his bandages were changed. The wound was technically all healed and no trace of scarring could be found on the previous damaged tissue. If Naota had to thank the Kyuubi for something, it would be his rapid healing. If he had gone through everything without the healing factor his body would be covered in scars and that was if he survived long enough after the injury to heal at all.

The doctor's head grew a tick mark as he checked the wound underneath; it was all healed and the only reason why the boy remained in the hospital was because his brother deemed it an 'appropriate punishment' for him. More like torture for the staff if you asked him.

"S-en-sei!" he dragged his whine out to add an annoying effect, the doctor had to grip the clean bandaged to stay calm as he counted to ten and back.

"I see no problem with the injury, Namikaze-sama. I shall gather the paperwork to discharge you."

Naota stopped whining and sat up quickly. "You mean I'm free?"

'You'd think we were holding him down in T&I,' the doctor thought with a sweat drop as Naota whooped and quickly exited through the window. He sighed and picked up the clipboard at the end of the bed and checked the stats. 'Two weeks confinement be screwed, another two days and I would have ended up murdering him.'

Naota leapt over the rooftops, throwing his black and orange striped jacket over him to cover his exposed torso, he quickly leapt onto the windowsill of his father's office and knocked on the closed window, feeling traces of the room's privacy seals being activated. The window suddenly opened

inwards and Kakashi stood there with a grin on his face.

"Yo, finally discharged?" he asked with a knowing smirk, Naota grinned evilly and hopped inside.

"Operation Discharge was a success." He pumped his chest out and fist bumped an amused Kakashi – the action had become second nature to him thanks to training with Killer B. "So what's going on?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Minato-sensei called me but he left a while ago to sort something out."

"Ne? Nii-san isn't here? Then who took done the privacy seals?"

A familiar white-haired man straightened up against the wall and waved at the blond. "That would be me."

"Ero-sennin! You're back from Kumo."

Jiraiya huffed when Kakashi laughed at him. "Don't call me that brat!"

Naota stuck out his tongue and had to duck under the playful punch thrown at him by the Gama Sennin. "Gonna have to do better than that, Ero-sennin."

The door opened and Minato walked in just in time to witness Jiraiya take another playful punch at Naota's head which was avoided by the latter jumping into the air and sticking himself to the roof of the office using chakra. Minato shook his head and closed the door before reapplying the privacy seals. Danzo seemed really observant these last few days.

"Naota, stop riling Jiraiya-sensei. Sensei, please refrain from hurting him, he's just left the hospital." Both of them laughed and Naota let go of the roof and landed next to Kakashi who had stood to attention opposite the desk which Minato sat down in and observed the team assembled in front of him. "While I wasn't planning on bringing you Naota, I think I can add you. Sensei, what is the situation in Kumo before you left?"

Jiraiya nodded. "The Raikage is not happy, he had a team ready to set out to collect the goods but when news reached the kidnapper was captured and not killed he's been trying to find a way around it."

"That's not going to happen after all the information our guest has kindly told us." Minato smirked. "I've wanted to have a nice chat with the Raikage ever since he took up office. He never did take well to me threatening his brother."

Kakashi nodded. "So what are we going to do? Is there some reason you called me?"

"There is actually, seeing as how our dear friend Raikage broke his part of the treaty first, I think a little visit in in order don't you agree?"

The two jounin blinked a few times before giving him an incredulous look. "You want to do what?!"

Minato threw them an amused smile before leaning back in his chair leisurely. "You heard me; I believe it's time to pay our dear Raikage a little visit."

Kakashi was still giving him an incredulous look and Naota one of disbelieve; he had nothing against Kumo personally, being friends with Killer B and all, but he knew that relationship wasn't about to happen any time in the near future. "I not sure about this..." he finally said earning an agreeing nod from Kakashi.

"He's right sensei; we've only recently called the cease fire. Entering Kumo without permission will get any messenger killed; they'll see it as a threat, especially after what happened."

Minato smiled and Kakashi and Naota paled when they realised what it meant. "Who said I was sending a messenger?"

"Oh Kami please tell me your joking." Naota finally saw the plan and knew it was a reckless one.

Even Jiraiya looked unsure. "They're right, Minato. You entering Kumo after an event like this isn't going to sit well with the Raikage."

Minato sighed. "I know that, but with the way things are turning out it'll only take one chance encounter between our ninja and theirs. If I meet with the Raikage personally and clear up any bad intentions towards us we might be able to reinstate the treaty."

Naota thought back to his encounters with the Yondaime Raikage and shivered involuntarily. 'He's about as stubborn as I am but with a shorter temper.'

**At least he has the skills to back it up.**

Naota nearly jumped when the deep voice entered the link. 'Damn it Kyuubi don't do that!'

**I wouldn't have to if you kept the link open, you stole my chakra the least you could do if allow me a sense of freedom through your senses. It's not like I can influence you anymore.**

Naota sighed, earning him curious glances from the room's occupants. 'Fine but don't expect me to chat, I have other things to worry about.'

He heard the Kyuubi snort but didn't say anything, he looked up to see them all looking at him with curiosity. He shrugged his shoulders. "Kyuubi," the others nodded in understanding before Minato turned back to them.

"We'll leave in two days; Kakashi, Naota you'll be dressed up as ANBU, I'll be giving you your masks after we leave. Jiraiya-sensei-"

The Gama Sennin waved him off. "I'll stay in the village; someone's gotta make sure the village stays safe."

Minato smiled, one that always reminded Naota of his. "I'll leave it to you then; Kakashi I'll see you in two days, Naota, I'll see you tonight."

Bowing at the dismissal, the two jounin headed out to training ground seven where the KIA memorial was located. Naota sighed happily, glad to finally be outside, and proceeded to lean against the carved stone, meditating so he could calm his chakra. Kakashi looked up before rereading his little orange novel with the same dedication that Naota remembered from his younger years.

It had become a habit for Naota to join Kakashi at the KIA memorial, even more so after he was promoted to jounin and they began taking missions together. He had even managed to knock Kakashi's tardiness down to a solid hour and a half instead of his famous three hours which was a brilliant accomplishment in his books. Seeing as they spent a lot of their time in training ground seven either just relaxing or training people knew where to find them.

"Oji-san! Kakashi-nii-san!" a familiar yell made them both look up from their respective pastimes and smile at the small bundle of energy rush up to them, a smiling Kushina following at a much slower pace.

"How's it going Naru-chan?" Naota laughed as the small blond jumped onto him and proceeded to hug him.

"Kaa-chan took me the park and I met this nice girl called Hinata, she was shy but she was fun to play with."

Naota smiled at his happy counterpart, feelings of his own happiness bubbling to the surface as Naruto smiled and laughed like all was right with the world. Things were so different from his past experiences, and for now it was all for the better.

"I see they finally let you out, Naota-kun." Kushina smiled. "I take it you've already seen Minato?"

Naota nodded, setting the laughing boy on his lap. "Seems we're – Nii-san, Kakashi and I – are taking a mission to Kumo in a couple of days."

Kushina nodded. "He told me last night; though you weren't on the list I guess you're better than one of our other ninja, especially a Hyuuga."

Couldn't deny that. Naruto copied his brother's position and attempted to sit still which lasted for about thirty seconds before the boy started to squirm in boredom and decided instead to get up and ran circles around the monument. Naota smirked at his younger self's lack of patience, it was only because of his Senjutsu training that he had the tolerance to even sit in a meditative state, let alone hold it for hours on end. It would be fun watching himself go through that again, though he hoped it wouldn't be because he was in danger, which puts a little strain on the training.

000000

The next two days passed quickly and soon Minato, Kakashi and Naota were standing walking out of the village, Jiraiya, Kushina and Naruto waving them goodbye. They tree jumped for about two hours before they stopped and Minato activated one of his body seals, unsealing two white ANBU masks, one of a fox and the other of a dog.

"From now on I'll refer to you as Kitsune or Inu, when we enter Kumo you need to act as reserved as my ANBU and refrain from drawing too much attention to yourself."

Naota put on the fox mask before sighing and playfully tug at his exposed hair. "They'll still probably connect the dots. I mean, how many ninjas on Konoha have spiky blond or silver hair?"

Kakashi chuckled and rubbed his own gravity defying locks. "He has a point sensei, they'll recognise us instantly."

Minato huffed before smirking. "I know it's just protocol, usually only ANBU follow a Kage as guards seeing as they're supposed to be the elite, but I trust you two a lot more than a couple of masked unknowns that could easily be working for Danzo."

"Touché." Naota snickered, his voice stifled by the mask. "So how long does it take to reach Kumo anyway?"

"It'll take about a week at high speed, which I'm sure you two can handle without a problem. They aren't expecting us so be prepared for a hostile reception."

Naota made an amused sound. "You're talking to a guy who receives hostile stares from his own village; it's nothing new to me."

Minato shot him an exasperated look before shaking his head and standing up, his white coat flapping in the wind. "Let's go then."

"Oss!" The two temporary ANBU saluted and shot off after their Hokage, wondering just how well Kumo will take to their intrusion."

0000000000

The Yondaime Raikage was a stubborn man, quick to anger and able to smash a hole through solid concrete on a daily basis. He was also one of the fastest men alive, just after the Yondaime Hokage.

He narrowed his eyes as he read the report of the activities in Konoha; his delegation had failed to solidify the treaty with them and also failed in retrieving a Hyuuga for their dojutsu. His hands balled into anger at the failure, but also at the action. He'd have to take very careful measures with Konoha in the future, wars had been started for less and Kumo was in no position to hold out in a war against them, especially since Iwa had lost over a half of its forces thanks to one man, the man that could beat him easily with his speed.

He rubbed his head and looked at the bane of all Kages piling up on his desk – the person that had invented the paperwork shouldn't even be allowed the safety that was death; every time a Kage was instated that person gained a new enemy, and he was only safe from them until they were dead.

"Raikage-sama." One of the patrolling chunin appeared in front of his desk kneeling on the ground to show his respect.

"What is it?" He was in no mood to discuss, his headache was forever growing thanks to the paperwork and then there was his other problem as well as the looming threat of war with Konoha; he just couldn't win nowadays.

"Three Konoha ninja have been spotted approaching the main gate."

A frowned, if Konoha ninja were approaching him then the situation was worse than he thought; the declaration of war worried him and if he sent out ninja to kill the messengers then he might as well be signing the agreement to it.

The chunin straightened. "Permission to intercept, Raikage-sama."

"Permission denied. What of their identities?"

The chunin frowned in thought before answering. "They moved fast so we didn't get a good look but two were assumed were ANBU seeing as they both wore masks, the third member wore a white coat and jounin leaf attire beneath."

A paled at the description, very few ninja wore a bright white coat. "What was the colour of the third ninja's hair?"

The chunin gave him a confused look. "Blond I think, Raikage-sama."

The Raikage shot up and started barking demands. "Command your team to retreat immediately and call our ANBU to wait by the main gate!"

The chunin jumped at the suddenly angry Kage before nodding and quickly shunshined back to his team to give the instructions. ANBU deployed to the gate and waited with confusion for the Konoha ninja's arrival.

"MABUI!" His secretary rushed in with a worried look on her face, praying that another wall hadn't been demolished by A.

"Hai, A-sama."

"Find B and Yugito now, I want them ready for a fight if things don't turn out right. I don't care what they're doing just bring them here now!"

She nodded and went to leave the room, but stopped just at the door. "Who are we fighting, A-sama?"

The Raikage stood up and glared angrily at his desk. "The Yondaime Hokage."

Mabui's eyes widened in shock before nodding and leaving to find Kumo's Jinchuuriki, she hoped they weren't hiding in the mountains again; it was the last thing they needed.

0000000000000

Naota stopped just outside the gates of Kumo and his eyes widened behind his mask. "Sugoi."

Kakashi stopped on his other side and nodded in agreement. "You can say that again."

Minato heaved a sigh at the two of them before strolling forwards towards the gate; he stopped when a dozen Kumo ANBU blocked his path, a few jounin and chunin ninjas standing by. What seemed to be the leader stepped forwards and Minato felt a slight KI aimed at him. Guess he was hated here too.

"Hokage-san, we ask you to turn around and leave. You are not welcome in Kumo."

Minato frowned and gestured for Naota and Kakashi to come to him, they stopped on either side and glared at the resisting ninja. "We are not here as I threat. I merely wish to talk with your Raikage about recent matters and compensation for his actions."

The leader straightened from his defensive stance and nodded, knowing his orders he gestured for them to follow. "Raikage-sama was expecting this, but he also wished to have you stopped if you were here for hostile intentions."

"You're concern is understood but unnecessary. I wish no more for a fight than you do. That is why I only brought my two most trust guards and no other."

The leader nodded and started to make his way up the street towards the Raikage Tower that was built into the face of the mountain surrounding the village. The villagers gave them wide berth and whispered to each other, rumours already flying around as the residents of Kumo got their first true look at the Yondaime Hokage. They were taken into the mountain and up through the corridors of the Raikage Tower, secretary ninjas and Kumo ANBU and jounin alike watching them with suspicious eyes.

Naota lent into Kakashi discreetly. "You'd think we attacked them."

Kakashi stifled the chuckle bubbling at his lips and swallowed hard. "Wouldn't you be cautious too if an enemy Kage suddenly appeared in your village?"

Naota shrugged. "Never happened before, unless you count the chunin exams."

"ANBU shouldn't be heard when they're seen." Minato stated from in front of them, making the two share embarrassed and amused glances before returning to their stoic manner. They followed quietly after that, occasionally glances to the sides to see if any of the foreign ninja were stupid enough to try anything. It made Naota laugh really: only three years ago they were his comrades in war.

"Raikage-sama will see you now." A woman had appeared in front of them, gesturing to a closed door that evidently led to the Raikage's office. Minato nodded in thanks and slowly opened the door, Naota and Kakashi at his heels when he strode into the office.

Naota smirked behind his mask – A hadn't changed much in the period that would pass until Naruto was supposed to meet him; the man had his blond hair styled back in the usual way, his chest bare besides the white, sleeveless coat he wore over it. His face was set in a permanent frown and his eyes held back his barely controlled anger as Minato stared back with a mixture of seriousness and authority.

"Raikage-dono."

"Hokage-dono."

The air was heavy with apprehension of what the two legendary Kage would do next, Naota shifted his position in discomfort due to the negative emotions and he felt the Raikage's eyes land on him.

"I see you brought your guard." His voice stated it as a matter-of-fact, Minato nodded.

"My two guards; Kitsune-san and Inu-san." The two fake ANBU bowed in refinement. "They deemed it necessary to accompany me."

'More like Ero-sennin wouldn't let you leave without someone.' Naota thought smugly, Minato made a slight huffing sound as if he was aware of what he was thinking.

A scowled and straightened behind his desk. "Whatever game you think you're trying to play I-"

"It is anything but a game Raikage-dono." Minato interrupted in a cold manner. "The incident with one of my village's most prestigious clan was not appreciated."

"What my delegation did in your village is of no consequence to me." He stood up, towering over Minato. "We are shinobi and we all know one should never trust a shinobi to not lie in certain situations."

Minato's eyes narrowed further. "So you refuse to compensate for your actions?"

Naota frown when he sensed the Kyuubi reopen the mind link between them, sensing the outside world through his own senses; he could _feel_ his eyes change colour and pupils slitting as the Kyuubi's chakra was unconsciously summoned to his eyes. He just hoped he wouldn't enter chakra mode. That would take some explaining.

**Baka! Only you can call on my chakra that sits in your reserve. The chakra I'm using still has its potent qualities.**

Naota resisted the urge to growl. 'If I start spouting any type of your chakra I'll cut the link, got it?"

The fox scoffed. **Not that I care. It wouldn't be only different to my last two jailers.**

"Raikage-dono." Minato's voice brought them out of their bickering. "Konoha will not tolerate kidnapping of an innocent girl. Heir to a clan or not."

A scoffed lightly but didn't say anything, but his eyes flickered between the two ANBU as if trying to work out their identities.

"The delegation member tasked to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress is still alive and I'm sure you want him back."

That caught his attention "Why do you think I care?" His voice snapped in annoyance but Minato kept his cool exterior.

"He's an elite shinobi that you're village cannot afford to lose after the last war. I'm sure Iwa would love to see another village face the consequences."

A growled and his fists tensed to alarming points. "What do you want Namikaze?"

"Compensation as well as chance to personally look into the treaty planned between us. Though the entire Hyuuga complex is against it the benefits outweigh the risks." Naota silently praised his father for his charismatic nature, no wonder he was chosen Hokage.

A was stumped, he had expected a threat, whether it be war or not. "What kind of payment are we talking about?"

Minato shrugged. "A few raiton jutsus. Not much really, the treaty is my main concern."

At this, the Raikage's eyes narrowed. "What are you up to?"

At this, Minato smirked. "Nothing, my intentions are honourable."

Naota sighed as quietly as possible; his discomfort was shared by the Kyuubi as he felt its restlessness through the mind link. His eyes began to wander around the room and his senses stopped roaming the outside, trying to rid himself of the negative emotions floating around the room.

Suddenly, the Kyuubi strengthened the link. **So… she's alive.**

Despite his promise not to be drawn into a conversation, curiosity won over. 'Who?'

**The Nibi, guess I shouldn't be surprised.**

'Well the Akatsuki haven't really made themselves known yet… heck they might not even be formed at this time.'

**I'm still surprised they allowed themselves to be captured so easily. The Nibi isn't one to take things lying down.**

Naota suddenly realised something. 'Wait, how do you know she's here?'

The Kyuubi chuckled darkly. **We can sense other bijuu, especially in close proximity.**

'Makes sense, our chakra… is… NANI! That means they'll sense you as well!'

**What did you expect?**

'Why didn't you tell me?!'

The Kyuubi growled. **Not so loud brat, it's bad enough without you yelling at me.**

'Well sorry if I didn't-'

"Kitsune." Naota jumped slightly as his eyes lost their glazed look and his body relaxed. "Everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah, everything's fine." 'How far are they?'

"Yo, brother! Me and the cat are back like you asked."

**They're outside the door.**

Naota sweat dropped as Killer B and Yugito walked into the office, Yugito like a professional shinobi and B with dancing. Their eyes narrowed at the sight of Minato standing opposite the Raikage and then they landed on a tense Naota who was busy trying to mask his chakra as best as possible.

**Ain't gonna work kit, but carry on and you'll release a chakra pulse.**

'Kuso, of all the traits you could have given me why did it have to be abnormally large chakra reserves?'

**That's an Uzumaki trait, baka. You being my Jinchuuriki just increased it all the more.**

The Raikage coughed and gestured to the three Konoha ninja. "Yugito, B; as you can see we're in the middle of a political debate so I'd appreciate it if you kept it down."

Yugito bowed and dragged B with her, something that reminded Naota of Sakura. "Of course Raikage-sama."

Minato nodded in thanks. "As I was saying earlier, due to the destruction of the Kyuubi three years ago we could use some supplies as we're still recovering."

Naota felt the two other Jinchuuriki staring at his back with an intense glare from Yugito and a curious one from B. He got so tense that even Kakashi was able to feel his discomfort from his position next to Minato. He looked back and Naota could just see the worried glint in his visible eye behind the mask.

"Yo, why you tense my brother?" B was suddenly in front of Naota which caused him to step back in alarm. "You and I know we Jinchuuriki have to stick together."

'What the...?' B then held out his fist in front of Naota who smiled and out of habit fist bumped him back. It used to be the best way for the two Jinchuuriki to communicate in their own little connection. Once it even allowed B to help him tame the Kyuubi's chakra. Naota's smiled grew until he heard the familiar voice inside his head.

**Never thought we'd see you here.**

'Huh? Hachibi?' Naota felt Kurama move restlessly in his cage, as if something felt off about the whole situation. 'Kyuubi?'

**I see you're talking to him now, Naruto. **The voice of the Hachibi came again.

'Well sure, why wouldn't I be... talking... to... him...'

The Kyuubi grunted from his cage, strengthening the link between him and Naota. **Well this was unexpected.**

Without being conscious of it, Naota spoke aloud. "No way... how did you..."

Killer B smiled and pulled his fist back slowly from the shocked Naota. "Time travel is a curious predicament, but it seems me and you were able to come into this existence, oh yeah!"

Both Kages turned around at this to see Naota standing there with his fist still half raised and Killer B with a smirk on his face. Naota slowly lowered his fist and grabbed his mask and lowered it to reveal his face to the entire room, shocking the Raikage as he was the spitting image of Minato.

Minato frowned. "Kitsune, what are you doing?"

B turned to the current Hokage. "I should have known Naruto was around, since you were no longer six feet underground." Yugito and A shared stunned glances and Kakashi just looked confused (beneath his mask of course). Minato blinked and turned to the wide eye Naota with a raised eyebrow.

"Did he just call you...? Naruto?"

Naota shook himself out of his stupor and chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Guess I should have suspected this; I wasn't exactly alone when I left the frontlines."

Minato's eyes widened. "You're kidding right?"

A nodded in agreement. "Bee, you're not saying he's also from your time?"

Naota and Bee looked at each other sheepishly before the latter answered. "He got caught in the time hole first. I jumped in after to stop the worst. Next thing I know I'm back here in this time and nobody can stand my rhymes… oh yeah."

Naota chuckled. "Bee, no one could stand your rhyming, ttebayo."

Bee gave him a knowing smile. "You can talk 'ttebayo-boy."

Naota chuckled once more. "Hey, I don't complain when you turn our lessons into rapping practice."

The two continued to converse with one another, slipping into old habits from their time periods that they had tried to suppress here. The two Kages watched with fascination as the two spoke like old time friends, both aware that their villages were in alliance in their time.

"My brother has told me of him. He is your son, am I correct?"

Minato didn't answer right away, thinking if he could reroute the conversation. He complied away. "Yes… though we never knew each other in that time… at least we never officially met after I had… left."

A nodded. "I should have suspected something when I told Bee you'd survived the Kyuubi's attack. It was like he expected you to die, but at the time I thought he was just as disappointed as I was."

Feeling a little left out Kakashi too removed his mask and glared at his sensei in annoyance. "What are you talking about, sensei? Why are they calling your brother Naruto?"

Naota/Naruto looked up sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head before looking at Minato for the good-to-tell signal. Seeing his sheepish smile returned Naota sighed and folded his arms in thought before addressing Kakashi.

"You might want to sit down; this'll take a lot of explaining, 'ttebayo."

* * *

_**Next Time on **__**A Promising Future From the Past**_

"_So Naota is actually Naruto from the future where you die and we got to war with Madara and the villages unit to protect the Jinchuuriki and they ended in in our time where Naota… or Naruto saved you and is a Jinchuuriki of two time lines and has been preparing us for this future war that will happen either way and the first step was the Hyuuga incident?"_

_A look was shared. "That about sums it up."_

…

"_I need a drink."_

_Next Chapter – Two of the Same_

* * *

**Naruto: Good chapter, for once I didn't get hurt.**

**Narukyuubimode: You make it sound like you always end up injured.**

**Naruto: *sceptical look* Do I even need to reply to that? Have you read the first chapter?**

**Narukyuubimode: *grumbles* I bloody wrote it!**

**Narukyuubimode: Hope you looking forward to the next chapter! A lot of explanation and more questions come to light! Please REVIEW!**


End file.
